Crush
by MarmaladeDreams
Summary: Before he was Roman Reigns he was a regular Joe until he met his best friend and soulmate ( takes place in 2001 ) * This is a prequel to Sting so I strongly suggest reading that story before reading this prequel , I'm only running this small story simultaneously so that you understand Harlee and Roman's relationship *
1. Chapter 1

Flashback to Summerslam Weekend 2001

" You are at your first WWE Pay Per View Event Harlee ! What are you going to do now ? " Mark Henry grabbed his 13 year old fanatic niece by her shoulders " I'M GOING TO DISNEY WORLD ! " said with enthuisam " I cannot thank you enough for bringing me here , I am so excited to see The Rock back in action because he's the best " she then sighed and leaned into her plump uncle " Well that's what superstar uncles are for " he smiled and embraced her " But you have a whole lot of of her " he laughed as he removed the strands from her wild curly ponytail away from his face " I'm sorry , not much I can do with it " she shrugged . The relatives kept it moving backstage , the young Harlee was very starstuck seeing so many superstars hanging around , it was like a dream come true for her " Wow , I've been to events before but this is something else " she said in awe " Well there is plenty more where that came from cupcake … oh and speaking of superstars , HEY UCE " Mark shouted out almost busting Harlee's eardrum " Come on Harlee lets go , I want to introduce you to a good friend " he took her hand and dragged her along " UCE ! What's up ? " he shouted out once more as they approached a well known legend in the company " UCE ! How do you do big guy ? " he older man said cheerfully and welcomed Mark in with open arms " It's been a long time my friend . " Harlee smiled as she watched the two men bear hug " You must be here to see Dwayne " Mark placed his hands on his hips " Of course , I have to support my bloodline . I have my boys with me , they are around here somewhere " " Wow it's been awhile since I've seen Matt , I don't think I've ever met the little guy " Mark nodded " Little ? Joe just turned 16 and that football built him up quite well " the older man laughed and soon took notice of the curly haired young woman donning a Sailor Moon hoodie with a Team Xtreme tee shirt underneath " Speaking of children , is this your little one ? " he asked " This is actually my niece , I don't have any children of my own yet " he chuckled and called Harlee over " Harlee this is my good friend Sika , one half of the legendary wild samoans " Harlee was vaguely familiar with their work but she approached him nonetheless " It's an honor to meet you sir " she smiled and shook his hand " A pleasure meeting you little one , you appear to be channeling me and Afa with that hair of yours " he joked giving them all a laugh " I can't help it I'm a free spirit ." Mark and Sika continued to converse about the time they spent together , Harlee was growing bored out of her mind until an interruption snapped her out " Dad , have you see Matt ? " asked a tall dark young man " Joe , can't you see I am in the middle of a conversation ? " Sika said in annoyance . Harlee unknowingly glued her eyes to the rather attractive young man , his peach tone , dark caesar cut , and excellent facial structure was truly exotic . " I'm sorry " he rolled his eyes and began to crack his neck " Come on Uce don't embarrass the kid , you must be Joe ? " Mark said cheerfully in attempt to help the young man regain confidence " I am , and it's very nice to meet you sexual chocolate " he joked as he shook his hand " Aww , I tried to help a brother out just now and you go and tease me about sexual chocolate in front of my niece " he teased and pointed to Harlee who still had her eyes stuck on the son of Sika . " What's up " Joe greeted her with a charming smile , his level of attraction was out of the ordinary to her and she grabbed on to the sleeves of her hoodie " Hi " she said in a bashful manner " My name is Harlee " she giggled and wandered her eyes a bit " My name is Joe " he saluted to her " Joe , if you keep greeting women that way you will be single forever " Sika pointed his finger once again embarrassing his son " For real dad ? " he sucked his teeth in frustration " Fine " he soon straightened out in an attempt to please his father " Hello , I'm Joe and it's a pleasure to meet you " he once again gave her a charming smile and offered her his hand " Likewise " she gulped and gave him a gentle handshake which left the three males on the verge of laughter " What kind of handshake is that ? " Joe laughed " Come on I don't bite " Harlee sucked in her bottom lip and finally looked him in his beautiful eyes " …. Sorry " she soon smiled and gave him a proper handshake " That's more like it " he nodded . " You see Joe ? wasn't that better ? " Sika winked at his son " Yeah I guess , I can't seem to find Matt so I am going to the video game station because I want to play that No Mercy game " Joe said as he stroked his chin " Fine , just don't get lost " Joe shook his head in confusion and then shrugged " Hey Harlee why don't you go with him ? I know neither of you want to stand and listen to me and Sika's stories for all of eternity " Harlee was caught off guard by Mark's suggestion considering how attractive Joe was " That's okay , I don't want to interfere " she shrugged nervously " I don't mind, and with all do respect I'd much rather play N64 than hear my dad's stories for the 1600th time " he laughed and rubbed the back of his head . " If I wasn't with my good friend I'd do something about that smart mouth of yours son , until then you two kids have fun " Sika waved " Yeah ya'll go play now " Mark nodded .

Joe shook his head in frustration once again , he hated how his father babied him constantly . Harlee kept silent as she walked beside him in the hallway " Alright we need to head this way " Joe said as he placed his hands in his pockets " Do you play alot of video games ? " he asked " Actually I do , I'm currently playing Rival Schools .. how about you " Joe was rather impressed and knew just by her awareness of the title she had mentioned she was into video games . " I've been playing alot of Tekken , and I've never really met a girl who played video games so I have a feeling we might get along " he smiled and nodded causing her to blush " Well I just graduated in June so I've been trying to enjoy my summer and catch up on my video games and television " she shrugged bashfully " Just graduated ? damn girl how old are you ? " he laughed " I'm 13 now but I turn 14 on Labor Day " she smiled " Uh oh be careful on freshman day little lady cuz they gonna give it to you Dazed and Confused style " he teased . Harlee just laughed to herself , Joe appeared to be an intimidating jock at first but so far he was decent " So … how old are you ? " she asked nervously " I just turned 16 in May , only two more years left of high school and I can't wait for that shit to be over "

" Is that so ? " she raised her eyebrows and played with her hoodie zipper " Why the rush to finish ? " Joe just shook his head at what a dork she was " Because school is wack , I mean I keep my grades up but I'm mostly looking forward to college and get up outta my pop's crib . What about you , are you excited about high school ? " he asked as he adjusted the front of his shorts " I guess so " she shrugged and tugged the strap of her bag . " You don't sound very excited , on the bright side high school isn't like middle school at all. It's a brand new world little lady and only the strong survive " he kept his eyebrow raised and cursed her with intimidation , he took notice of her flinch after his last sentence " I didn't mean to scare you " he placed his hand on her shoulder as a kind gesture , Joe felt slightly bad for scaring her. " It's okay , I wasn't that afraid " she hunched bashfully " You would know alot better than I would . " Harlee tried to disguise her fear and Joe took notice , however he decided it would be better to change the subject " So… you like this cartoon I see " he moved over to the outside and trailed his finger across the graphic on her hoodie once again causing her to blush " Yes ! " she smiled happily " I love watching that show and pretty much anything else on Toonami " she found it a bit shocking but attractive that a guy with Joe's aura was familiar with a series geared towards females , he was attractive and they were keeping each other company so she decided to create more conversation with him " You obviously watch cartoons as well … I would guess you like Dragonball or something " she chuckled " Why just because I have muscles ? " he teased " I'm only kidding and Dragonball Z is dope as hell " he swung his arms and nodded " Awesome " Harlee giggled in excitement . Joe found her to be rather goofy , but she was two years under him and he assumed she didn't hang around boys very often nor did she have many friends so he decided to be beyond kind to her " Oh crap , look at the line for the damn N64 " he shook his head as they stood from afar " We will be old as shit by the time we get to the front . " Harlee tapped the strap of her bag as Joe stood disappointed " Well , I don't mind waiting " she shrugged " Nah I won't make you wait , we can do something else. Are you hungry ? " " A little bit , where do you wanna go ? " she asked. Joe looked around a bit and scratched the back of his head " There is nothing but concession stands around here with hot dogs and stuff , if you want to grab some real food we can step out … that is if Mark doesn't mind " he shrugged . Harlee grabbed hold of the strap of her bag nervously , it wasn't a date or anything but she had never actually been under anyone as attractive as Joe " Umm , I think it's fine " she giggled " Cool , we can go for a spin to the nearest restaurant " he captured his fist and lead the way with swag " Wait ? you drive ? " she asked as she tried to keep up " What do you think this is ? I'm a young adult of course I drive little lady " he smirked at her dumbfounded expression " Anything else you wanna know ? have you ever heard of a disc man ? " he teased and took notice of her half smile " I'm just playing , come on we exit here " he chuckled and held the door open for her " Thank you Joe " she nodded and began to blush " Don't worry about it little lady "

Harlee trailed behind Joe as he made his way over to the fancy blue lexus , interesting enough there were two young sun kissed women who appeared to be around his age on the other end admiring the vehicle . As they got closer their giggles became obnoxious for both Harlee and Joe " Oh , I'm so sorry " one of the young women gasped " Is this yours ? " despite his irritation he couldn't help but find the two ladies to be on the attractive side , he though to himself a little flirting wouldn't hurt " Yeah this is all me " he rubbed his chin and spoke in a flirtatious tone " Which one of you wants to know ? " Harlee decided to step aside and let him do his thing , she felt a bit uncomfortable around older attractive teenagers acting ahead of their time " Well " the second young woman took a bold approach and ran her hand down his muscular arm " We were just admiring is all … " she grinned and held her tongue in-between her teeth much to Joe's pleasure " My friend is right , maybe soon we can all hang out ." Harlee unknowingly looked on and tried to make out what was going on , Joe was being rather rude but she didn't bother to interrupt him . " I'm sure we can all get along " he smiled charmingly " I'm sure I'll see you girls around .. right ? " the two young women looked at each other and shared a giggle " What's the hurry ? " they both looked over and noticed Harlee who appeared to be waiting for him " Oh look , it's his little sister. How adorable " Joe finally realized he was letting his hormones get a bit out of hand " Oh shit " he said under his breath and called Harlee over " Actually no she's a friend of mine " he placed his arm around her causing her to blush " Oh … okay … well it was nice meeting you " the two women shared a laugh and wandered off " Hmph , birds " he shook his head and rolled his eyes " Alright ready ? " he massaged her arm a bit before opening the car door for her . Joe appeared to be in a bit of a grouch after the girls left and Harlee felt it may have been her fault , she slid into the backseat and strapped herself in " Thanks for the ride … and I'm sorry if I interrupted your conversation " she said nervously . Joe placed his hand on the wheel and leaned his head back as he saw the guilt in her face through the mirror " Not sure why you are apologizing , they were the ones tripping . They must be crazy if they think they getting up in this car that easily " he laughed " Turn that frown upside down little lady and let's get some food cuz a brother is hungry . " Harlee found his humorous side to be rather delightful , she figured that this could be the beginning of a good friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe pulled up in front of an In -N- Out Burger and Harlee assumed that is where they would be eating " Oh wow I've never been here before " she smiled " Really ? well there is a first time for everything " he unbuckled his seat belt " It's time to pop your In -N- Out cherry little lady " he chuckled and left Harlee confused " I'm can't say I know what that means …. but sure " she giggled oddly . Joe once again felt bad , not only was his joke inappropriate but she was still younger and appeared to be less mature than he was " Harlee … I'll be very honest , you should have kicked me in the balls for what I just said to you . I won't go into detail but the next time anyone says that to you just … kick them in the nuts " he leaned back in his seat and released some air from his nose " You got it ? " Harlee was still a bit confused on what he was trying to say but she just went along with it anyone " …. Ummm sure Joe " she tried to hold in her laughter.

The two made their way inside of the restaurant , there happened to be other youngsters hanging around which was a bit intimidating for Harlee . There were several attractive couples publicly displaying their affection and they were irritating to Joe " These people need to get rooms , nobody wants to see this shit when they are trying to eat " he rolled his eyes " I can't stand people from California " his words were rather loud at least to Harlee " Aww it's not so bad " she shrugged " Hmph , you are too nice . Hey grab this table , I have to use the bathroom I'll be right back "

" Okay ! " she smiled and quickly to her seat .

Harlee pulled out her Gameboy Advance system so that she could make a little progress in Super Mario World while Joe took care of his business and suddenly she feels someone standing over here " Hey kiddo , can I ask you a question ? " the tall young man donning a blonde bowl cut and gold hoop earring asked " Sure why not ? " she answered in an uncomfortable tone " You from around here ? " he asked leaning his fists on to the table " No , I'm just visiting " she forced a smile " Hmph that wasn't hard to figure out , especially with the way your friend was mouthing off just now … because you know if you don't like us Cali folks you can feel free to leave " he took the seat across from Harlee causing her to flinch " That seat is actually taken " she swallowed in a bit of fear " It's a free country cupcake and besides I think you are pretty cute "

he folded his hands and stuck his tongue out in a very vile manner and Harlee began feeling really uncomfortable " I'm sorry I have to go now " she shut down her handheld and made an attempt to escape the pushy young man " Where you going ? I just wanted to be your friend …. " he stood in order to stop her from leaving the table , Harlee wondered just how idiotic he was , for all he knew Roman could have been her protective brother or boyfriend " I'm sorry sir … I just need to go and find my friend " she looked over his shoulder hoping that Joe would show up soon to get this fool away from her " Well he is not a very good friend if he left you all alone … so come on I'll buy you a meal and we can talk " he offered her his hand only to be interrupted by Joe " Nah I think I'm cool peeps " he said in a tone of disgust and quickly went to Harlee's side " Is there something we can help you with ? " he crossed his arms and scowled as Harlee leaned in closer to him and made an attempt to talk him into walking away " Let's go Joe , we can go and eat someplace else " she gently tugged his t-shirt and he didn't budge " I was just trying to make a friend , you have a problem with that outsider ? " Joe smirked and shook his head before turning to Harlee who appeared to be worried " Hmph , let's go " Joe was always very outspoken and ready to fight , this guy couldn't be younger than 18 years old and his approach was warranted a beat down . Joe continue to stare him down as he held Harlee by her arm and lead her out the door .

" I'm sorry Joe … " she said shamefully " What are you apologizing for ? had it not been for you I would have stomped his pasty ass out " Joe released her in order to walk ahead " Are you alright though ? " his concern was rather charming in her eyes and certainly unexpected " I'm okay , thank you Joe " she nodded bashfully.

They made their way back into the vehicle and strapped in , Joe relaxed a bit before taking off " So … I meant to ask you this on the way here. Who are your favorite wrestlers ? " Harlee was excited to answer his question and actually engage in a long conversation with him , it was an excuse to get to know him better and try and create a good friendship " I like Team Exteme and The Rock , they are my favorites and I can't wait for them all to win tomorrow. I never liked those WCW folks "

" Nice " he chuckled " Well you will be shocked to hear this , but I am not really into wrestling …. it's mostly because of my dad trying to force me into it " Harlee was indeed surprised to hear those words from him , Joe was pretty much a young prince from one of the most prestigious families in wrestling " Really ? I mean do you not like the programming or …. " " It's both little lady , don't get me wrong I loved it up until a year ago . My brother Matt is training to carry on the tradition and now my dad as well as other family members are all in my ear about it , that shit gets annoying and all it's doing is making me go in the opposite direction " he sighed and held his nose bridge in frustration " I know it sounds weird because of my lineage , but I'm just not interested " Harlee twisted her lip and tapped the seat next to her before giving her two cents " Well … I mean if it's not your passion , then that's just the way it goes right ? " she shrugged " I'm not very sure what you want to pursue but you still have time , just focus on being a youngster for now . That's what I've decided and it's working out okay for me " despite her age Harlee appeared to be rather wise and positive , Joe didn't expect such a decent response " Wow , that's something I'll think about " he nodded " You are like the only person who didn't bark on me when I tried to have this discussion , I appreciate that little lady " he looked over at her and gave a thumbs up causing her to blush " No problem … " she responded . " Alright let's go find something to eat and hope that there are no dumbasses in sight " he laughed before pulling off " Sounds like a plan to me " Harlee giggled as they went on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe and Harlee found themselves at a small and empty mexican restaurant , it was a good way to avoid chaos and a great opportunity for them to bond " It's a whole in the wall but the food is decent in my opinion " Joe nodded before sipping his Malta " Although I wish this was the real thing .. but other than that I am good " Harlee stuffed a tortilla chip in her mouth and raised her eyebrows " The real thing ? " she munched a bit before swallowing " You mean beer ? but you are underage " she chuckled " Well I don't expect you to understand because you are only 13 , but I'm a grown man in a teenager's body so I can handle a little beer .. amongst other things " he said proudly " Well don't you think that's dangerous ? don't you hear those stories about people slipping pills and stuff into drinks ? " she appeared to paranoid and genuinely concerned at the same time , Joe tried to hold in his laughter " Well it's all about responsibility little lady , and I am a responsible drinker …. well except for the first time I got really drunk and my brother had to come and get me . I had to beg him not to tell my mom and dad " he laughed . Harlee leaned her elbow on the table and shook her head " Wow … you must be pretty popular in school " she sighed in admiration " That must be really nice , I hope that I make friends when I start in September " she twisted her lip and slid her can of coke towards her , due to his own ego Joe could sense when someone's self esteem was low and he definitely took notice when he looked at Harlee's face " Well choose them wisely , there are good people who genuinely care about you and then there are people who will to take advantage of you regardless of your social status. I'm a popular dude but I don't consider many people to be my friends " he shrugged " Well why not ? " she asked in confusion " Because most of the people who associate themselves with me have some type of ulterior motive , I just hangout with them because I have nothing better to do … but I know where to draw the line with fake ass people " he tapped the tabled and slowly nodded " Wow .. that's very interesting " she smiled " I guess now I have alot to think about before September … and we should probably head back because my uncle might be looking for me " Joe looked at his watch and noticed how long they had been out " Oh wow you are right , maybe my brother will be there by the time we get back to the arena . You ready ? " he took the last sip of his beverage and placed the bottle on the table " I'm all set " she smiled happily before they made their exit.

Back at the arena Sika along with his older son Matt were wondering where Joe had disappeared to " The last time I saw him he said he was going to play some game , he was with Mark's niece . Maybe they found him somewhere ? " Sika wondered " Oh jesus , he's with a girl ? you know that means trouble " Matt chuckled and shook his head " What ? they just went to go and play a video game , isn't that what kids do ? " Matt was highly amused that his father couldn't piece the hints together

" Damn pop …. I mean yeah sure …. that's what young boys and girls do … " he snickered before spotting his brother nearing the two of them " Oh look there he goes " Matt waved his arms and called him over .

" Did the two of you enjoy your video game ? " Sika said in a jolly tone , before Harlee could answer Joe stepped in " We did , my grades have been good so I hope that I get it for Christmas " he teased his relatives and left Harlee confused " Oh Harlee this is my brother Matt , he's actually training to make his debut pretty soon " she stepped from behind Joe and offered her hand to his brother " It's very nice to meet you " she giggled " Nice to meet you too small one , you must be Mark Henry's niece " his hands were rather large which resulted in quite the impact when they shook hands " I am , have you seen him around ? " " Not recently , he could be hanging with some of the other talents . I was going to take Joe to see some more of our relatives in the building , you are welcome to join us and hopefully we can find Mark " Harlee looked over to Joe who appeared to be annoyed , this was probably an attempt to shove the profession down his throat so she decided it was probably best to keep him company , afterall Mark was comfortable with her being around him and she enjoyed his company " That sounds like fun " she gave a wide happy smiled " Cool ! follow me kids . Dad we'll be back in a little bit " Will do , I'll catch up with you all soon " he waved as they headed off.

Matt walked ahead of Harlee and Joe in order to lead them to the dancing machine Rikishi , he quickly nudged Harlee in order to gain her attention " Huh ? " she jumped causing him to laugh " Thank you " he quickly whispered in her ear and cut his eyes behind his brother's back , which she found amusing.

" So Harlee is this your first time at a WWE event ? " Matt asked " Yes sir and I'm very glad that my uncle let me come along " she said in excitment " That's good ! and atleast Joe has someone his age to hangout with , tell him to stop being so miserable and enjoy himself " Matt teased and added on frustration for Joe " I'm fine , but I just saw JR the other day and it's not like Jon and Josh are around … but whatever " he rolled his eyes and shook his head " It's a good thing they are not around because Harlee this boy is a riot when he is with his cousins , they never know how to act . If the three of them were together they would be acting like those crazy Wayans brothers " Matt cracked himself up at Joe's expense which resulted in him palming his face , Harlee saw how embarrassed he was and came up with an idea " Hey you guys , I need to run into the ladies room … you can go ahead and I'll catch up " she nodded trying to get Joe's attention " It's fine , we can wait … go do your thing " he slid his hand down his face and exhaled " Okay .. I'll be right back " she forced a smiled and headed towards the ladies room allowing Joe to have a word with his brother. " Mark's niece is mad nice , lots of hair but a nice girl " he grinned trying to wipe the aggravation off of his brother's red face " Oh come on Joe I know you are not mad at me " he chuckled " I wish you and dad would stop putting me on the spot like that " he crossed his arms " Besides keep your voice down about her hair , that girl is mad self conscious … " Matt approached his younger brother rubbed his head " Come on man chill " Joe sucked his teeth " Hmph , you are easy little man " Joe wandered his eyes a bit " What are you talking about " he groaned when suddenly Harlee made her way back to them " Hey you guys , thanks for waiting for me " she smilled and placed her hands in her hoodie pocket " No problem " Joe smiled halfway " Yeah you are all good , come on children let's continue our class trip " Harlee found Matt's corny joke amusing while Joe felt the urge to step on his ankle " Gets on my nerves " he said under his breath and placed his hand on Harlee's shoulder unexpectedly , his touch caused her to gasp " It's alright " Joe smiled " Seriously thanks … " he gave a charming wink making her melt on the inside " No problem " she said in a bashful tone and held her head down as they continued down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

" Hey look Joe , it's Alfonse " Matt teased " I bet you won't even miss Jon and Josh " Joe pulled away and stormed ahead of Matt and Harlee who was concerned about his attitude " Matt ? what's the matter with Joe ? " she asked " Oh it's just our cousin Alfonse from New Orleans , he and Joe always get into arguments but I try to encourage them to respect one another . I think Joe feels a little threatened by him , that's how it goes sometimes " Harlee took notice of the tall and attractive young man , unlike Joe he was very pretty in the face and his shoulder length dirt blonde hair put the cherry on top. Alfonse had a much darker complexion and his green eyes were a possible indication that he was of mixed heritage . " Matt , how goes it ? " Alfonse spoke in a proper manner and greeted his older cousin " Things are going well . I'm glad that we could see each other today , I just saw Joe but he appeared to be in a bad mood " he slipped his hands into the back of his fatigue shorts and flipped his hair back " He'll be alright , by the way this is our friend Harlee " she stood nervous and amazed by his appearance , she had seen cute boys but never anything like Alfonse " Hello " she released a wide genuine smile and waved her hand " Oh , hello there Harlee I am Alfonse . You wouldn't happen to be one of my many cousins would you ? " he joked " Oh no , I'm here with my uncle " she giggled " Oh good , because I would feel weird finding one of my relatives easy on the eyes " his tone became sophisticated towards the end of his sentence causing her to blush more than Joe did earlier on " Calm down Alfonse , you have only known this girl for two seconds good lord " Matt shook his head

" I'm not doing anything wrong , hey Harlee … tell me a little more about yourself " Alfonse stepped in and crossed his arms patiently awaiting an answer , before Harlee could get the words out of her mouth someone else spoke up for her " Harlee is about to turn 14 years old next month " a very irritated Joe came out of the blue " Well , it's nice to see you as well Joe … you finally decided to speak to me " he turned to his younger cousin and sucked his teeth " I didn't really have a choice but okay … hey Harlee I just saw Mark down the hall , he is talking to JR " Joe pointed in the correct direction " Oh cool , I guess we can all keep walking in the same direction " she hunched in goofiness " I agree , by the way Harlee are you ready for the android saga on Dragon Ball Z ? I kinda read the spoilers … but it looks dope anyway " he was quick to switch subjects and distract her from his rival relative " I am so excited for that saga you have no idea , I will have to rush home after school to watch it everyday but I am so excited " she responded in excitement . Alfonse was amused by Joe's jealousy and the fact that he had an open discussion about his love for cartoon " Wow Joe , since when did you watch cartoons ? " he smirked " You are 16 … right ? " Joe's felt his patience being tested but he didn't want to start any trouble out in the open " Actually cartoons are for everyone , please don't take offense to this Alfonse … but I am sure that you didn't understand most of the humor in early Looney Tunes cartoons … also they were very racist and full of propaganda at times. It's a bit unfair to judge Joe because of his age " she shrugged and took her place inbetween Matt and Joe who were both impressed by her response , especially Joe who smiled proudly " You know your stuff , very impressive . I was just teasing your friend here , who doesn't watch anime ? I've missed my cousin and sometimes I want to get a laugh out of him " Alfonse chuckled to himself as Joe remained silent and utterly annoyed by his transparency " Whatever " he rolled his eyes and tried to keep calm " Anyway , Harlee let's go say hello to the man you know as Rikishi " he tapped her shoulder and lead her along as he avoided eye contact with his cousin, Alfonse enjoyed taunting him more than anything and he decided to take an open opportunity " Ummm Harlee ? are you going to be hanging around for awhile ? " he turned and played with his shell necklace that completed his skin tone . Joe stopped and twisted his lips " ugh shut up " he said under his breath " I'll be around for some of the other events later on and I will be back for the show tomorrow " she smiled " Good good , in that case I look forward to seeing you again " he winked romantically and then lead his eyes to Joe " I'll see you two later . " Harlee was left beet red and amazed by his charm , it took Joe tapping her on the wrist for her to wake up " Okay .. I'll see you later Alfonse " she quickly put her head down in order to hide her laughter.

Joe was not happy about Harlee being swayed by Alfonse , he was thinking of a good way to express his dislike for him without her getting the wrong idea " You have such a nice family " she tapped her bag as she continued to float on cloud 9 " If that's what you call it , and I am going to be straight up with … don't blush over Alfonse " he shook his head in distaste , Harlee felt rather embarrassed and guilty at the same time " Good because he' a conceited smartass . I'm just keeping it real " " Wow , I'm sorry that you two don't get along …. maybe you guys will set aside your differences someday " she nudged him unknowingly . Harlee's kindness and positivity brought a smile to his face , it was highly likely that she was naive but he appreciated her attitude " I doubt that will ever happen , but mad props to kicking knowledge to him back there about the cartoons . Alfonse thinks he's so mature when he is nothing but a clown " Harlee was becoming more and more curious of their history due to Joe's words and frustration , of course she didn't want to jump into his business . They finally made their way over to Mark and JR who appeared to be having an enjoyable conversation " Look here come the children " the jolly JR said as Harlee and Joe approached them " I guess that Joe behaved himself , unlike those twins of mine acting like they ain't got no damn sense " " Maybe I just didn't caught misbehaving " Joe pout his lips and shrugged jokingly causing laughter amongst the adults " Acting just like Sika , what a riot " Mark held his belly hysterically " Speaking of relatives , you must be the little niece with a birthday coming up "

" That's right , my birthday is on labor day this year " she giggled " This was my early gift from Mark , I still can't believe I am here … talking to you " her excitement cracked a smile out of Joe " Well believe it little lady , this is probably one of the most epic birthday gifts you could ever imagine . When you get to high school you can show your friends all of the pictures and make them bow down " he joked .

" You are hilarious Joe , I'm gonna be really bummed when this is all over . Everybody is so awesome " she looked over to Joe and he could feel her calling out , it was obvious she was socially awkward and they were connecting as friends , maybe their fun didn't have to end after Summerslam " Well we can use AOL …. anyways that's a long way from now and we still have tomorrow . My dad is actually having a barbecue on labor day , it would make him really happy if you guys showed up " he placed his hands behind his back and took two steps closer to Harlee who felt like good music just graced her ears " You mean the one that he keeps inviting me too every year ? " Mark snickered " Perhaps me and the wife should take a trip to Pensacola , I'll give it some thought " " Well think it about , I certainly didn't want to interrupt any plans you had for Harlee's birthday " JR raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on his hips while Mark didn't immediately take notice " Well Harlee normally spends her birthday with her mother so it shouldn't be much of an issue " Mark said , Harlee sighed in what appeared to be irritation " But I might show up " JR shook his head and tried not to laugh too loud " Mark my man , I think Joe was inviting you and Harlee ? I suspect he is looking for new friends since his boys can't seem to get off of punishment " he laughed and placed his hand on Mark's shoulder , in her mind Harlee wanted to gif JR with a fruit basket for his words " Mark ,if mom is out on business again can I please come with you ? " she swayed back and forth anxiously awaiting his answer . Mark appeared to be hesitant at first especially since school would start later that week , however Harlee's single mother wasn't around too much and she was often left in Mark's care . Harlee's mother who was the half sister of Mark was absent for Harlee's graduation back in June which left her very hurt , Mark cared for his niece deeply and would try to keep things in her best interest. " I'll consider it , Harlee starts high school that week so I will have to factor that in … no promise alright ? " Mark leaned in and placed his hand on her shoulder , a maybe was good enough for her " Got it , thanks Mark " she hunched in excitement as Joe felt proud of himself " It would make my dad really happy if you guys showed up , hey Harlee they have world title photo ops do you wanna take a picture ? " he asked " Oh my god yes ! This will be fun to document " Harlee's cute nature never failed to amaze Joe and although they had just met , she was rather refreshing to him " Watch out , we might have some second generation wrestlers Mark " JR teased the two " Watch out now ! " Mark chuckled " You two kids continue having fun , we won't be far " and indeed Harlee and Joe went on their way.

" I thought you didn't like wrestling ? " Harlee walked two steps ahead and playfully wandered her eyes " Oh you gonna tease me about this ? like you said it will be fun to document right ? " he held his arms behind his head and watched her stroll ahead " If you say so Joe " she continued to joke with him and was beginning to open up spontaneously " Hmph , I know what you are thinking in a few years you will see how wrong you are ." he quickly caught up and continued beside her " I'm only messing with you Joe … and by the way thank you for inviting me to your dad's party. I really hope that Mark lets me go , I really don't want to have a lousy birthday this year " she played with the zipper of her hoodie as she walked beside Joe who was concerned " Well just stay positive little lady , besides your uncle brought you here for an early celebration so I think you should take advantage … right ? " he stepped in front of her and offered his hand , she tried to resist his attractive face but it was too difficult . Harlee tried to keep from smiling too hard as she looked into his eyes " That's right " she took his hand and they shook on their budding friendship " That's what I like to hear little lady " Joe winked playfully " Little lady ? … you keep calling me that even though I'm just a teenager like you " normally when a guy gave a girl that sort of nickname it was for flirtatious reasons , but Harlee didn't believe that Joe thought she was cute but it didn't stop her curiosity " Well you are a tiny girl Harlee , I tower over you " he placed his hand on top of her wild ponytail giving her major goosebumps " Wow , I never thought about that " she shrugged " I will have to come up with a nickname for you later on , it's only fair " she laughed and teased him some more " Alright , little lady " he unleashed his perfect smile on her once again and took her into bashful mode as they continued towards the booth.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing the evening and the axxess event was almost over , Harlee and Joe had completed their photo ops and their fun was about over for the day " I hope you had fun today , tomorrow should be even more fun and who knows you might even get to see Dwayne " he shrugged in a clever manner " Oh god I might actually freak out , I would turn into the biggest dork ever " she giggled " Why ? Dwayne is a cool guy , just act normal " " Well it's easy for you to say , you guys are related " she placed her hands into her pockets and pouted playfully " Well to be honest I don't see him that often , only when there is a big event like this one and if I'm lucky during christmas. My cousin is the man but I try to avoid him as much as possible , not because I hate him or anything but because my pops won't drop the whole wrestling issue " Harlee noticed a bit of frustration in his face , it was clear that he wanted to choose his own path " Did you ever tell your dad that you don't want to be a wrestler ? " she asked " I've made it very clear , but everything goes through one ear and out the other . My father is supposed to make me strong but all he does is get on my nerves " he looked over to Harlee who still had her eyes on him " I'm sorry that I keep complaining so much , you probably want to slap me " Joe joked " I would never slap you Joe ,and you are not complaining …. venting is the better word … and it's okay . I think your dad will get over it , you are almost an adult so the nagging won't last for long " she unknowingly massaged his arm much to his surprise " True that … I wish more people were like you little lady " he smiled genuinely and was soon distracted by the sound of familiar obnoxious laughter " Jesus fucking christ , this damn idiot . " Joe stepped ahead of Harlee and guarded her as Alfonse and a random blonde girl approached them , they seemed to be incapable of keeping their hands off of one another " Joe ! Harlee ! good to see you two again " he stood confident and took his new mate under his arm " We were actually just leaving and you seem to be having fun with your new friend … we wouldn't want to interrupt " " Nooo no , you see me and my friend Ashley were just in the photo booth … you know just taking pictures " he said in a devious tone " I'm sure that is exactly what you two were doing Alfonse , come Harlee " Joe took her hand and lead her along , she had an idea of what Alfonse and his friend were up to so she avoided eye contact with them " Wait Joe …. are you and Harlee not going to take pictures ? " Joe rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on Harlee's hand " Just ignore him " he looked over to her and nodded " Joe …. " she whispered and looked back to Alfonse who was clearly mocking his cousin as he embraced his partner for the evening .

Harlee and Joe made their way downstairs , the floor was near empty and they decided to take a seat on the staircase while they waited for their family members . " We can wait here for the old folk " he stretched his leg and leaned back . Harlee hugged her knees and nodded slowly " That sounds good " she sighed " Hey Joe … I'm sorry that Alfonse upset you back there " Joe arched his brows and looked over to disappointment in her face " You don't have to apologize , he's really an asshole . I've never really liked him , that's bad to say about my own cousin …. do me a favor and avoid him ? " he scratched his jaw bone " Is something wrong ? did he do something bad ? " she asked " Depends on what your definition of bad is little lady , I know you think he's good-looking but he is not dating material " it was obvious that Joe saw right through her and she was slightly embarrassed once again " Well I never said anything about a boyfriend … and I don't even know him …. but I'm sorry if I can't help finding someone attractive " she ran her hand through her bushy ponytail and pouted in shame " I wasn't trying to put you down Harlee , if we are gonna be friends we should be honest with each other right ? Alfonse is a member of my family unfortunately and I'm just trying to keep it real so that you don't get your hopes up " he leaned in closer and placed his hand on her converse , Harlee looked into his eyes and felt how sincere he was " Thanks Joe … and I'm sorry if I seemed a bit moody just now " she wrapped the string of her hoodie around her finger and bit into her bottom lip " You know …. we've only known each other for a few hours but …. well … I've never had a guy be this nice to me before . I know that people think guys and girls can't just be friends … but we are friends right ? " her kind and innocent nature made him smile " Of course we are little lady " Harlee took a deep breath and released her knees " Good , because honestly I did want to take a picture in the Photo Booth …. so that we can document our friendship … but only if you want to " Joe wanted to help her feel better , although not intentional he did take a shot at her self esteem and as her friend he wanted to fix it and help comfort her " It's fine with me , look there is one right there " he pointed to the other side of the floor and they head over.

Harlee prepared to insert her dollar into the machine as Joe made his way inside " You gotta be quick Harlee , you know these things go fast " he teased " Okay , I'm almost ready " she flattened out the bill once more before it finally went into the machine " Okay I'm coming " she quickly went inside and took her place next to Joe . " Alright here we go " he released that charming smile of his and placed his arm around her , she dug her nails into the material of her pants and felt her blood rush as the camera began to snap . Harlee knew the decision she was about to make was risky and could change the way things played in her life , however she was determined . Knowing the last panel was coming she swallowed her pride and boldly captured Joe's lips . Though in shock , Joe never broke away from her . Their lips touched for a few seconds longer until Harlee opened her eyes and pulled away from him " Joe … " she whispered in shame , Harlee knew of the possible music she would have to face for her actions and leaned away from him " I'm so sorry … I just … " Joe couldn't find the words to express himself , he didn't expect her to make the first move but he wasn't all that bothered by it either " Harlee … it's alright … really " he took her hand hoping that she would stay by his side " You don't have to apologize for that … " he chuckled " Yes I do …. I didn't ask your permission and … gosh I'm such an idiot " she palmed her face and shook her head " Little lady , you are okay . Honestly … come on look at me " he gently caressed the side of her face to assure her that everything was fine " It's alright … there is only one thing that I'm upset about " he held her face as she faced him still with shame written all over her " I'm sorry .. I just .. " she was soon silenced by his index finger resting on her lips " Let me finish … " he smirked " I'm upset that you beat me at my own game …. but if it's fine with you …. I would still like to kiss you Harlee " he pulled her hand down and gently licked his lips . Harlee felt her body freeze up as he longed for her , she had never engaged in this before and was worried she would not be able to keep up " If you are not comfortable don't be afraid to say it to me Harlee …. don't ever be afraid to say that to anyone "

It didn't seem like now or never for her , it was more about the type of young man Joe was and she felt that once she hit high school peer pressure would get the best of her . Joe was well raised and they bonded quickly , he was willing to take baby steps with her " I'm comfortable with you Joe … " she slowly nodded and awaited him " Don't worry , I'll take care of you …. okay ? " he leaned in and took her by her elbows . Harlee closed her eyes as he placed his lips on to hers , as he slowly explored her mouth she grabbed hold of his shirt . This was a brand new feeling for her , Joe knew that this was her first time and wanted to be gentle yet satisfying . After while they broke the tender kiss and rested their foreheads against each other " You alright ? " he whispered and lovingly ran his hands up and down her back " Wow … I think so " she giggled " What just happened between us ? we agreed to be friends and now …. " she caressed his neck and locked eyes with him " I'm not sure … but I certainly enjoyed it " he smiled . They continued to look into each other's souls until Harlee remember the photo strip " Oh my god , the picture " she jumped up and quickly grabbed the strip " Joe ….. " she admired the images and was not ready to part with it , but she had no other choice " Here you can have it " she placed it into his lap and began tapping her knees " .. But you wanted to take the pictures … what's wrong ? " he asked " I'm not allowed to date … My mom had me on serious lockdown and Mark is even worse … he would kill me if he saw that … can you please keep it ? at least I know it will be in good hands " she rubbed her arms in disappointment " …. Sure , I'll take good care of it " he leaned back and began to admire it himself " Thank you Joe , you are the coolest guy in the world …. " she tapped her feet back and forth and twiddled her thumbs " But what happens next ? " Joe sat up placed his hand on her shoulder " It's up to us to find out Harlee … and I think we will come to the right conclusion . "


	6. Chapter 6

Harlee and Joe agreed to act normal once they reached the adults , the event was over and Sika along with Matt waited outside of the lobby for them " There goes your dad and your brother " she sighed " I wonder where Mark is " " Well we can ask " he shrugged and looked to Harlee who still appeared to be red and was clearly not over what happened between them " You alright ? " he smirked " … Yeah … I'm fine " she sucked in her lips " I'm sorry … I just never did that before … "

Joe raised his eyebrow and placed his hand on his hip " Kissed a guy before ? … I know " he looked away briefly and licked his lips " What's the problem ? " Harlee blew her cheeks and proceeded to walk as she crossed her arms " … I don't know , I feel bad … I didn't even ask your permission "

Joe began to chuckle and placed his arm on her shoulder " Get over it , I told you that I didn't mind it . Had you not made the first move we wouldn't have gone any further … I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did . " Joe's smooth attitude caused her to blush , she hoped he meant everything he said to her

" I enjoyed it … very much Joe " she once again sucked in her lips and the two were soon interrupted by Joe's unwanted guess " And what is it that you two enjoyed so much ? " Alfonso cut in and wandered his eyes in suspicion . " We enjoyed minding our own business , you should try that out sometimes " Joe took his place next to Harlee and rolled his eyes at his rival " You do a whole lot of talking for sweet little Harlee , soft spoken ? that she is … but she still has a voice of her own … isn't that right mademoiselle ? " Alfonse leaned over in an attempt to charm her with his good looks , it worked for the most part which made Joe very unhappy " You are so funny Alfonse … hey listen I'm going to wait outside with my uncle . I'll see you guys out there I guess " she looked to Joe and nodded before going out , there was obviously something Joe needed to get off of his chest in regards to Alfonse and she decided to give him his space.

" What a nice girl , so are you going to tell me or ? " Alfonse crossed his arms awaiting an answer " There is nothing to tell , why are you even around ? more importantly why do you insist on trying start a damn conversation when you know damn well I can't stand you … seriously get your flagrant ass outta my face " Joe's patience began to run low for more than one reason , only he knew what kind of person Alfonse was and it was up to him to protect someone other than himself " Why do you hate me so much ? " Alfonse chuckled " I taught you everything you know , which is why you should tell me what type of trouble you and Harlee got into. It's not like you can lie to me , I always see right through you because I made you this way "

Joe ran his soaked hand against his chest , he hated that there was truth to what Alfonse was saying " There is nothing to tell , for the 100th time peace out " Joe walked away before things got out of hand but Alfonso wouldn't quit " Fair enough , I hope you don't mind if I take a turn with her ."

Suddenly Joe felt his blood boil , at this point all he needed was the perfect reason to punch Alfonse

" What the hell is wrong with you ? didn't you have enough fun with that Ashley girl ? and her uncle would squash you , I wouldn't mind seeing that but you get the idea , Leave that girl alone "

Alfonse remained amused by Joe's defense of Harlee " What if she comes to me ? and are you going to act like you are above taking a girl's virginity ? " " Shut the fuck up , anyone that I had sex with I did it because I liked them. You know nothing about this girl and you want to convince her to sleep with you just so you can say you did it . Mark Henry is standing right outside and if you try me some more I will go outside and tell him about you saying foul shit about his niece … be easy Alfonse " Joe grabbed his jaw and the two had a stare down " You go right on ahead and I will share my assumption that the two of you had playtime of your own and you won't see her again for the rest of the trip , how is that ? " his sadistic smirk did the trick which resulted in Joe shoving him to the floor . The two of them had a minor brawl in the lobby . security soon broke them apart and informed their guardians of what had occurred.

After the air was clear Joe held the corner of his bleeding lip and remained against the wall outside of the arena as his father scolded him " You shouldn't fight your family out in the open like that , you should know better " Joe continued to avoid eye contact with him but still wanted to be heard " He deserved it , you guys know I can't stand him . I don't want to be friends with him , not now not ever " he ranted " Alfonse is your family , you can't avoid him . You both need to grow up , he left with Matt perhaps you should go apologize " Sika suggested much to Matt's annoyance " For what ? he started it , I'm not apologizing to that idiot " he turned his head to spit out a chunk of blood from his mouth and quickly noticed Harlee clinging to Mark with her eyes glued to him in horror " Harlee …. " he said under his breath " Uce … I'm taking Harlee home now . We are gonna see you both tomorrow … Joe you alright ? " Mark asked " I'm good , thank you " he looked to Harlee once again and her expression hadn't changed , she appeared to be worried " Good , don't mess up that good-looking face of yours . How else are you supposed to get the ladies " Mark teased and tried to break the awkward moment , he was able to get a smile out of Joe who once again found his eyes on Harlee " If he keeps this up he won't be seeing any girls due to being grounded " Sika shook his head " You two travel back safe and we will see you tomorrow " Mark nodded and placed his arm around Harlee to lead her off " Goodnight Joe " she blinked slowly and waved her hand " Night Harlee " he threw up the peace sign and winked in a charming manner .

As Harlee kept on with Mark , she wondered what pushed Joe over he edge . She wanted so bad to see about him but she was worried about being overly affectionate and Mark taking notice . In her mind their kiss kept replaying and she hoped for more , Harlee did not imagine her first kiss being that special and her partner being so attentive , what she experience was something she felt could only happen in film and television . Did she deserve it ? Was Joe too good for her ? As she slid into the backseat of Mark's vehicle more questions piled up in her head .


	7. Chapter 7

The day was finally here , Harlee looked into the mirror and put her side ponytail into a braid as she prepared for the second day of the Summerslam festivities as well as the event. This sunday in particular was very important to her , she was still stinging from her first kiss the night before and she wanted to make sure she looked impressive for Joe . Harlee was always comfortable allowing her natural hair to run free , but something new wouldn't hurt in her mind . " Harlee are you ready to go ? " Mark asked applying his Old Spice to his neck " Yes , I'm very excited " she said in excitement and turned to him " Good , make sure you have everything because we have a long day ahead of us … oh and you did your hair different today " he nodded " Yeah … I just wanted to try something new , after all I'm starting high school in September so these hair experiments are inevitable " she shrugged

" I suppose , there is nothing wrong with that sweetheart but just make sure you stay true to yourself … don't change for anybody … now what do you say we head out ? " he smiled . Harlee jumped out of her seat and grabbed her Outlaw Star messenger bag " Yay ! I can't believe I am actually going to Summerslam " she said in pure giddiness and followed her uncle out of the door.

Meanwhile a very frustrated Joe took his own car and drove to the arena on his own , he hoped that Alfonse would not show up after their altercation last night . Joe had a temper deep down inside and felt that Matt took sides with the enemy. For some reason his family felt that Alfonse was a good role model when it was quite the opposite , the fact that he was older than him and was interested in sleeping with Harlee infuriated him . Despite only meeting yesterday , Joe felt obligated to keep her out harm's way , there was just something about her. Their kiss soon began replaying in his head as well , Joe was far more experienced and had taken part in incredible lip locks but his encounter with Harlee kept him blushing and feeling proud , for the first time he felt something passionate.

Harlee and Mark made it to the arena , very few of the superstars had arrived and things were quiet .

" I think we got here early , I wonder if our buddies have arrived yet " he scratched the back of his head , Harlee was too busy day dreaming to respond " Well we won't know until we continue to venture , it's crazy how our competitors are gonna be walking our hallways with their noses in the air " he shook his head and continued along . " Hey Harlee " Joe's distinct voice snapped her out of her daze and sent excitement down her spine as she turned around , he approached them looking incredibly handsome in his Chicago Bulls jersey and trucker shorts " Look Mark , it's Joe " she smiled and folded her hands " It sure is , looks like you have someone to hang with " Mark said in a jolly tone . " Hello Mark " he waved " and then glued his eyes to Harlee " Sup Joe , I take it the rest of the family is not far behind ? " " They should be on their way , I went ahead of them because I wanted to hurry up and play No Mercy again before the lines got long " Joe shrugged " You must really enjoy that game " Harlee teased " It's cuz I'm the best , I'm ready to show these amateurs what it is for the second day in a row " he brushed his shoulders and laughed in arrogance " Well then you better go and show them , take Harlee with you because she appears to be bored out of her mind " Joe was a bit surprised at how much Mark approved of them being together but he didn't want to draw attention to their tension " If she wants to join me , sure " Joe smiled " Of course , that game is so awesome . Thanks Mark ,we won't be gone long " she stepped towards Joe and nodded quickly " Have fun kiddos , I'll be in the lounge if you need me . "

Harlee and Joe anxiously parted ways with Mark , they laughed amongst each other about their imaginary playing experiences " You played along so well Harlee , that's what I'm talking about " Joe chuckled " I know , I'm not sure why we are lying about it … but I figured I'd play along anyway " she giggled and played with the tip of her braid " …. This is not the way to the station is it ? " she slowed down her pace and noticed they were reaching a dead end " Nope … there was something I needed to give you " he stroked his chin and stared ahead as Harlee took notice of a small bruise beneath his bottom lip " Joe … you are still hurt " she stopped and grabbed his arm " Oh , this little bruise ? it was just a cheap shot from that pussy Alfonse … it will go away " Harlee began to feel bad for mentioning his cousin's name , the last thing she wanted to do was upset him " I'm sorry … I didn't mean to bring that up . I was just worried is all , you seemed so upset yesterday " she rubbed her forearm and sighed . Joe cracked a smile and shook his head " You are going to kill me with all of these unnecessary apologies , oh and that reminds me .. " he turned to Harlee and took her by the shoulders " What are you doing ? " she giggled and was soon silenced by his lips . Joe kissed her tenderly and backed her up against the wall , Harlee allowed him to dominate her as she gently tugged at his jersey before he pulled away . They stared into each other's eyes after the moment , Harlee was far more overwhelmed than he was " Now we are even " he smirked and tapped her chin " You no longer have to apologize about yesterday " he took her by the hands and continued to admire her " Oh wow …. " she bit into her lip and became a giddy mess " Joe … you are making me blush " he continued to caress her soft cheeks longing to kiss her some more , but he knew to take the proper steps with her " It's alright , you don't have to worry about me doing that again .. I promise " Harlee took a deep breath and tapped her fingers against the wall " I hope you didn't get into any trouble because of your fight , Alfonse must have really made you angry " " Yes he did , I can't believe that Matt defended him like that . Somehow I am always wrong " Joe backed up and crossed his arms " Listen , I told you this already but just a reminder …. don't get too friendly with Alfonse . Hopefully he won't be back today " Harlee slowly nodded and stepped closer to Joe " Okay " she whispered " But it's becoming hard to stay away from you Joe …. Gosh …. Mark would kill me if he knew that I kissed you … " her body began to shake , Joe took her by the hand to calm her down " Mark doesn't have to know , if it makes you feel any better I'd rather keep this from my family as well ….. they would never understand " he rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort , Harlee was curious as to what he meant by that but didn't bother asking " They don't understand me at all , no one ever wants to hear my voice and it's so frustrating " he rolled his eyes " I''m sorry to hear that Joe , I hope things change …. I know I'm not a family member or anything but if you need to talk … we can do that " she grabbed hold of the heart shaped charm on her necklace and gave Joe an assuring smile which pleased him " I appreciate that little lady …. thank you " he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and nodded back to her .


	8. Chapter 8

Joe continued to lead Harlee around the building , the fans and spectators were pouring in as the time passed " Aren't you glad we are related to wrestlers ? we don't have to deal with bum rushes and such " Joe pointed towards the entrants " You said it , I don't think I would be able to survive that … sometimes wrestling fans can be a bit much " she shrugged " What do you mean ? " Joe asked " Well , sometimes they can be elitists. I don't like to tell people I'm into wrestling because the last time I did that they said I was only in it because I think Matt and Jeff are hot " she rubbed the back of her neck " But that's not true … I mean they are … but I enjoy watching them work " Joe smirked and had a fun idea to tease her " I'm sure you do , especially when they strip down " he chuckled " Joe , don't say that " she covered her red face and laughed into her palms " Don't be embarrassed , everybody has a crush on a damn wrestler. If it makes you feel better , I had to hold a magazine in front of me after I got to meet Sable …. lord have mercy " he ran his hand down his chest and sighed blissfully " Fine as hell " Harlee found his crush to be amusing " But do you think Matt and Jeff are cuter than me ? I hope not " he rolled his tongue and raised his eyebrow " Oh Joe … don't go there … " she giggled " Why not ? and in all seriousness , Sable is fine … but I think I like you more " he took her under his arm and began massaging her shoulder " Oh gosh Joe … you are making me blush again … " she whispered and leaned into him " Are you uncomfortable ? " he asked genuinely concerned " No … it's okay. It's just going to take some getting used to that's all … your dad and my uncle are okay with us hanging out … as long as we don't go too far in front of them we are okay right ? " she folded her hands " You think we went to far with the kissing ? " Harlee heard the disappointment in his tone " I don't … I just … I'm scared that Mark is going to find out about what I did … I just enjoyed it so much Joe and …. " he stopped her in the middle of the aisle and cleared his throat " Hold on one second … come with me I have an idea " he nodded in the next direction and they ventured off .

" Where are we going ? " she asked and hopped behind " Back to my car , we obviously have alot to talk about " he said as he pulled the keys out of his pocket " So we are going for a ride ."

They made it outside and hopped into his vehicle , they stood silent and awkward before he pulled off " What's on your mind Harlee " he sighed " I don't know Joe … I'm so confused … like does kissing mean that we are dating ? I'm so sorry for these foolish questions … you are older than me so I'm asking you " she leaned back and bit into her lip " I admire your honesty little lady … you don't have any siblings do you ? " he shook his head " No , I'm an only child " Joe sympathized with her , she was clearly deprived " Sorry for asking …. I could just tell . First off , no just because you make out with someone it doesn't mean you two are automatically dating . The same goes for sex . If you are trying to figure out if we are dating now … well I would say no . But let me ask you something …. what made you kiss me ? " he tried to hold back his smile . Harlee loosened her body and plucked her seatbelt before giving him an answer " Because … I think you are really cute … I've never met a guy like you before . You are so kind to me … But I realize that I was wrong Joe . Just because you were polite to me it doesn't make what I did okay " Joe continued to shake his head and laugh to himself " I wish you would stop it , besides I already got even with you . I just wanted to know why you did it that's all … can I tell you why I kissed you back ? " he smirked " .. Why ? " she shrugged in confusion " Because you are a sweet girl , I enjoy your company . I know you feel nervous about something deep down , you are just too afraid to say it … so if it makes you feel better we can just agree to be buddies .. alright ? " he placed his hand on top of hers and gave her a wink " Okay , thank you Joe " she took him into her grasp and nodded back " Anytime little lady , we can still go for a ride if you want " he offered. Harlee once again leaned back in her seat and looked out of the window for a moment " I just remembered that we are going back home in the morning Joe … " she sighed " I know … but the party on labor day … you guys are invited remember ? " " I know , but what if Mark doesn't bring me ? … Joe " she turned her head to him and pulled his arm in " Please …. " Joe was ready , he just needed to hear it from her " You have to tell me what you want Harlee …. " he whispered " I want to kiss you …" her body temperature strengthened her as he leaned over and took her into his mouth and graced her softly . Harlee ran her hand against his chest soon held him just beneath his ears , his slip of the tongue caught her off guard but he held her close to make her feel more comfortable . Joe's loving hold caused her to lean back , he broke the kiss went for her soft neck , his soft lips against her skin resulted in heavy breathing and moans . Harlee opened her eyes and looked up to the car ceiling as Joe suckled her neck , his touch was exhilarating and she clawed into his shoulders " Joe … " she whispered into his ear , Joe felt a bit of disturbance in her breath as her heart beat into his chest that was against his own . Joe caught himself and pulled back completely " Joe ? " she asked in shock " Why did you …. " " … I think that time we went too far " he leaned back into his seat and ran his hands down his face " Fuck … " he shouted out and leaned on the wheel , Harlee was confused by his change in attitude " I'm sorry … " she said in shame and embarrassment " Don't … it wasn't you … it was me " he sighed in frustration " Stay still for a minute " he shook his head and reached for his portable first aid kit " What happened ? " she asked " I'm sorry Harlee , I put a mark on your neck … so if anyone asks what happened … just say that bee stung you " he pulled out three bandages and applied them to her sensitive area " You put a hickey on my neck ? " she chuckled " Sorry … I got out of hand …. " he stroked his chin " It's okay , really " she had felt a bit on the grown up side and didn't mind it at all , infact she wished he would have kept on " Hmph , it's not okay … but just stick to the story . I know you hate lying but it will be beneficial for the both of us in the long run " he poked his tongue into his cheek " I know … maybe we should just go back inside " she giggled and played with her braided end which Joe found to be rather cute " Yeah … we can " he smirked " I was so focused on what a sweet person you are , I forgot to tell you that I like your new hairdo " he removed his seatbelt and winked , she took a moment to blush in pure happiness .

Matt and Alfonse were at the arena on the hunt for Joe , " We are here to support Dwayne so everybody in the family needs to be on good terms , alright ? " Matt raised his finger " It's not me you should be telling , Joe is the one that has a problem with me " Alfonse rolled his eyes " I've been nothing but nice to him , but he seems to hate me for no reason " " You guys are just competitive pretty boys , clashing is inevitable but don't kill each other . We are family for crying outloud , all of the men are brothers so lets act like it " Matt's attempt to play peacemaker did not impress Alfonse in the least bit , he harbored ill feelings towards Joe and took pleasure in making him look like a fool in front of his loved ones . Alfonse's good eyes caught Harlee and Joe arriving in the building from a distance , his dislike for Joe is what made him realize his friendship with Harlee was becoming rather interesting " Hey Matt , I'm going to the men's room .. I won't be long okay ? " he nodded " Alright fella , I'm heading into the lounge , I am sure pops is there " Matt raised his fist and headed to his destination allowing Alfonse to try and catch up with Joe and Harlee .

" I can't believe we are only hours away from the show , I can hardly wait " Harlee said in excitement " I can , I'm only looking forward to seeing Dwayne get shit done and that's about it . I hate those WCW clowns " he held his hands behind his head " Ugh me too , I hope they all get their butts kicked " she pouted and continued beside Joe . The two of them had unknowingly been lightly affectionate as they walked on , Joe took her back under his arm as they shared laughs amongst themselves . Just as Alfonse was about to disturb them he caught himself and just enjoyed his amusement . " Joe … who are you kidding ? " he grinned and rubbed the purple bruise Joe placed under his eye during their altercation " The student does not surpass the teacher " he wiped his cheek and left them be .


	9. Chapter 9

" Joe " Sika called out when he spotted his son with Harlee " Ah , the children . What have you two been up to this afternoon ? " he smiled " Playing video games , that's all " he shrugged " I just saw your uncle Harlee , I think he is mingling with some more old timers . Did you two have your lunch already ? " he asked " Dad , you are treating us like we are in elementary school " Joe rolled his eyes " Not yet sir , we were thinking about stepping out ? " she looked to Joe " Nonsense , come with me . Who needs that fattening garbage when you can have a good samoan dish ? " Joe was not interested in hanging around with his family , but Harlee seemed somewhat excited to try what Sika had to offer so they went along with him. " I don't think he's upset with you anymore " she whispered in Joe's ear " Hmph , this is punishment enough " he muttered .

Sika lead them inside of JR's dressing room , there was a table with a decent selection of food to choose from " Help yourselves , Matt should be here shortly . Your niece will be here later on as well so I hope you have energy to chase her around " Sika teased " Thank you so much for the food sir , I'm sure I will enjoy it " she nodded pleasantly " No worries , Joe don't forget to serve the young lady. I will be back " he waved his hand and left the two together. Joe was beyond irritated as he grabbed the plate , Harlee watched to make sure that Sika was no longer in sight so that she could assist Joe " It's okay " she smiled and grabbed his wrist " You don't have to do that for me " Joe shook his head and chuckled " It's fine little lady , this is one thing I won't argue with my pops about " he winked causing her to blush " Joe …. " she stepped away and held her hands behind her back . Harlee took a seat and watched him , he appeared to be ahead of his time and did not act like a 16 year old , his level of maturity was impressive to her . " I just put everything on here so that you could try it out , I think you will like it " he handed her the plate of food " Thank you so much " she smiled " Don't mention it little lady , hold on a second I'll grab us some drinks . " Harlee began to dig into her meal , she soon took notice of a can of soda in one of Joe's hands and a 16 oz Budweiser in the other " Here you go , hope you like coke "

Harlee remembered he mentioned being an underage drinker , it didn't bother her but anyone could have walked in on him " Ummm thanks " she placed her plate into her lap and grabbed the drink from him . Joe took a seat next to her and cracked upon his beer like it was normal , he felt eyes in the back of Harlee's head watching him " Oh … sorry , I'm just stressed out " he cracked his neck and took a sip " It's fine … but Joe what if Matt catches you ? your dad said he would be here soon " she said nervously " Matt already knows that I drink , besides he is probably hanging out with Alfonse . " Harlee placed her food in the empty seat next to her and have Joe her attention , he was clearly jealous of Matt and Alfonse's relationship " Does it bother you that Matt spends more time with Alfonse than you ? " she asked " Of course it does , I'm supposed to be his brother and everytime Alfonse comes around he's kissing his ass . It's fucking annoying " he slouched back tapped his bottle " It's fine though , I'm used to it . I just wish it wasn't Alfonse because he's such a piece of shit and everybody acts like he is a saint … sorry for the rants … can you keep a secret ? " he asked " Of course " she nodded " Alright , I know you get sick of my Alfonse bitching so I'll tell you why I want to rip his fucking head off every time I see him . I met Alfonse for the first time about 3 years ago , he was a junior in high school and everyone praised him because of his good grades and shit " Joe placed his bottle on the floor and rubbed his knees " I can't lie , I thought he was pretty cool , one day we went to a party and he introduced me to this banging chick named Julissa …. and she was my first " Harlee rolled her tongue inside of her cheek nervously " Oh … " she sighed " Yeah , I hit it off well with her until Alfonse got jealous and then they started dating . Later on he tried to make it up to me by taking me to a mature party . I got super drunk and Matt was the one who found me after Alfonse abandoned me , I was really fucked up and my dad chewed me out … I felt like shit … but I will say that Matt had my back that time " He leaned over and picked up his half empty bottle as Harlee sat there awkward " How awful … I hope that he apologized to you " she tapped her knees " Yeah … his way of apologizing is trying to steal my shine every single time he comes around . Creepy fucker … that's why I told you to stay away from him ."

Harlee cringed a bit " I'm sorry about my life story , I spend way too much time talking about myself … how are things with you ? Anything you want to let out ? " he tapped her bare knee gently . Harlee crossed her legs and leaned back into her chair " Well … since we are talking … I miss my mom . She is always traveling , I'm really nervous about high school and I can't even talk to her , I don't have any sisters and I love Mark but there are just certain things I cannot talk about with him " she started playing with her braided end once again " I'm sorry … well I'm just curious , where is your dad ? " he asked , Harlee sucked in her bottom and lip and looked to Joe who appeared to be concerned " My dad passed away when I was in 5th grade , my mom handled it pretty well though . I think that is why she works so much … so that she doesn't think about him . Mark has been great to me , he's the coolest uncle ever " she nodded " I'm sorry to hear about your father Harlee … I didn't mean to … " Harlee silenced Joe by taking his hand " You don't have to apologize , you didn't know … and we are friends remember ? " despite her words Joe did feel guilty about asking where father was , he could tell she was trying to keep it together and it was possible seeing Joe with his father made her miss her own " That's right " he smiled and captured her chin " I want you to know that it's okay to cry in front of your friends … it's alright little lady .. go ahead " he knew that she had a great deal bottled up inside and wanted her to release it , she didn't need to be so depressed heading into high school " I'm sorry " she began to sob and was silenced by his warm embrace . Joe held her shaking body as her warm tears soaked his neck " Better right ? I know it's hard … but you'll be alright .. I know you will " he massaged her shoulders before releasing her , Harlee quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath " I know " she smiled " Thank you for listening to me , I really needed that " she slowly nodded and gently caressed his neck as he continued into her eyes , the door was wide open the tension between them erupted once again . Any worries they had disappeared when their lips met once again , Joe pulled her in by her small waist and enjoyed their tender moment. Joe broke the kiss and held Harlee against his chest , she felt secure and loved in his arms " Oh gosh we did it again … " she giggled " I know … this time we were really bold " he laughed deviously until he looked up to an unpleasant surprise " Shit … " he said under his breath , he had no idea how to react to his brother standing at the door looking dumbfounded " I ain't see nothing " Matt raised his hands and tried to hold in his laughter . Harlee's body jumped at the sound of Matt's voice , she turned around and held her hand over her mouth in embarrassment " Oh my god … " she looked over to Joe who scowled his brother " No you guys are fine really … Harlee it's fine " he approached the two " Actually I was just leaving , I need to go find Mark …. I'll see you guys tonight " she reached for her belongings and avoided eye contact with the brothers before jetting out of the room .

Joe wanted to go after her but was afraid it would make things worse on both ends " Thanks alot " Joe shouted out " I bet you are happy now " he stood and crossed his arms " What ? I didn't do anything … besides you left the damn door opened " Matt shook his head " I don't care about you bagging girls , ain't nothing wrong with kissing … but you gotta do better than your cousin's dressing room " Joe rolled his eyes and took a step back " You got me there … that was pretty stupid of me . Look just don't tell mom or dad .. and don't tell Mark either " " Relax , ya'll are good … now go find that girl before she has a nervous breakdown. " Matt knew it was the right thing to do when he decided not to grill Joe about it , after all he had just embarrassed him . " Thanks Matt " Joe nodded , perhaps his brother wasn't so bad after all .

**So do you think Harlee and Joe are moving too fast ? there is a alot of confusion between the two. I want to know what you guys think of their budding relationship so far.**


	10. Chapter 10

Harlee isolated herself inside of one of the bathroom stalls holding her head in shame , she was truly terrified to face everyone after being busted by Matt. Mark would go insane if he found out about her involvement with Joe , dating was strictly forbidden . It was moments like this were she needed a positive female figure in her life to turn to " Mommy … where are you ? " she whispered and rubbed her eyes . Harlee knew she couldn't stay hidden for long , after a deep breath she exited the stall and looked at her reflection in the mirror . No longer feeling confident , she frowned and began undoing her braid . After loosening her hair she created a mess of it and hoped that Mark would not suspect anything between her and Joe since she attempted to look homely . she even pulled her hair to the front to hide the bandage covering the love mark Joe left on her neck.

When she left the ladies room , Harlee noticed Alfonse flirting with a random young woman and was grateful that he was distracted . She continued on her way and bumped right into Joe " Harlee ? " he asked in a bit of shock due to her change in appearance " Joe , I'm sorry I ran off like that …. it's just "

he took her shoulder and relaxed her " It's all good … don't worry . Listen to me .. even though Matt gets on my nerves , he has never broke a promise … I asked him not to tell anyone " he rubbed her head playfully " So stop worrying " he winked . Harlee felt a bit of relief , if Joe wasn't worried she had no reason to be " Okay " she smiled as Joe continued to play in her hair " You nice hair " he smirked and caused her to blush " No I don't " she giggled and swayed a bit " Would I lie to you ? " he sang and bit his bottom lip . They had become more attracted to one another each time they interacted , Joe wasn't really trying to hide his attraction but he knew to take it easy " … No " she licked her bottom lip and looked away in a bashful manner . Suddenly she felt fingertips crawling up her shoulder in which she cringed and noticed Joe's expression change " Good afternoon Harlee " the sophisticated Alfonse rolled his tongue across his lips and drew his eyes to Joe " Joe … " he nodded and cut his eyes a bit . " Alfonse … hey " she gave a fake smile and politely took a step away from him . Joe stepped in-between the two , Alfonse was pretending as if he was above everything that happened the night before. " Joe , listen I know we had some issues last night … but I was out of line and after speaking with uncle Sika and Matt … I've come to apologize " he pulled his hair back before offering Joe his hand . Harlee kept her eyes on Joe whom had no words for his older cousin , if looks could kill Alfonse would have perished instantly " Well ? " he asked once more . Joe wanted him out of his sight , he saw Harlee getting a bit nervous and knew what Alfonse was trying to start " Hmph , aight " he rolled his eyes and shook on it . After a bit of a staredown , Alfonse wandered his eyes to Harlee once again " I'm sorry for the interruption my dear … you and Joe get along very well I see " he faced her " We do , Joe's really awesome " she unknowingly pulled her hair behind her ear exposing her bandages " Oh my … it appears you had an accident " Alfonse leaned and made an attempt to touch her bandages . Harlee gasped and felt like an idiot " Oh … I had an allergic reaction " she leaned against the wall . As much as Joe hated him , he knew that Alfonse was too smart and he was the one who actually taught him the trick " Is that what happened to you ? " he chuckled and shook his head at Joe who's fury was building up once again " You ask alot of questions Alfonse … calm down " Joe stood guard to Harlee and crossed his arms " Come on Harlee , let's go and find Mark " he took Harlee under his wing and walked away leaving Alfonse pleased with himself.

" Don't look back at that idiot " Joe sucked his teeth and kept her close " Do you think he knows ? " she pulled on her shirt " Of course that nosey motherfucker knows … but don't worry about it . Alfonse is a bitch but he ain't stupid , he knows I will fuck him up if he tries anything . " he stroked his chin " Don't stress it little lady . " Harlee crossed her arms and leaned into him " But you said that Alfonse is a troublemaker " she whispered " He is … but like I said if he tries to hurt you I'm going to fuck him up " Harlee stopped for a moment " … What ? " she asked . Joe noticed that he slipped up and cursed himself out mentally " Joe ? " she pulled at his shirt " Harlee … " he shook his head in slight embarrassment " …Hmph " he chuckled " You heard what I said " he quickly ran his hand down her curly mane and winked . Harlee felt as if she was dreaming ., never in a million years would she have imagined a good-looking and well mannered boy like Joe would take interest in her. Joe had more life experience than her and could have approached any random girl in the area , but he appeared to be interested and highly protective of her " Oh Joe … " it was difficult for her to not wrap her arms around him " I got you baby girl " he took her in closer and they continued down the hallway.

The show was set to begin in 5 minutes , everyone prepared to take their seats . Joe was looking around the arena hoping to spot Harlee who was more than likely with Mark backstage somewhere " Something missing ? " Matt asked as he held his 1 year old Leary in his arms " Nah … I'm alright " he answered and was pleased to see his niece " Hey Leary , are you happy to see your favorite uncle ? " he smiled and reached for the energetic little girl " Ahhh you look like a princess " he kissed her plump cheeks and held her in his lap " Where is Marissa ? " " She is backstage with mom and dad , but she will be here in a minute " Matt said of his wife " Where is Harlee ? " he teased " I don't know … she said she would watch the show out here , not sure what gives " he continued to look around for her and was disappointed . " I'm sure she'll be here , just be patience man … save that seat for her " Joe felt a little better with Matt this time around and was glad that his brother basically told him to enjoy himself for the time being " I will … " he nodded .

Harlee was in a hurry for Mark to finish his conversation with her " Alright take this badge and find your seat in the front , enjoy the show " he placed the badge around her neck and gave her the thumbs up " Mark … thank you so much for everything … you really are the best " she held him tight and promised herself not to get emotional in front of him " Stop it " he chuckled " Now hurry up , the show is about to start " he kissed her forehead and gave her the go ahead .

The music began and the crowd became hype , Harlee had made it just in time which made Joe very happy " She's here " Matt said in excitement " Hurry , Joe saved you a seat " Harlee hurried her way through in excitement and took her place next to Joe and his niece . " I was about to come and look for you " he whispered playfully due to the noise erupting , his fresh breath tickled her ear and she giggled in response " I saved you some trouble " she smiled . Matt watched as the two tried to contain themselves , but the bliss in his brother's face said it all . For once he was smiling genuinely in the presence of a female and becoming red in the face and hoped this the beginning of a great change in Joe's life.


	11. Chapter 11

Mark , JR , and Sika watched the show from backstage " Wrestlng isn't what it used to be " Sika shrugged " WCW was a riot , it hasn't been peaches and rainbows sharing a locker room with those guys I can tell you that " Mark shook his head " But good ol Adam is handling that outsider , that kid is going to be in the hall of fame some day " Mark said of his good friend Edge . Alfonse entered the room with the older men " Hey fellas " he smiled " Alfonse , why are you not out there with Joe and Matt ? " JR asked " Oh I was going to … but despite my apology I think Joe is still upset with me . Besides he seems really happy with his new friend Harlee … he's having a good time and I'd like to keep it that way " he pulled his hair back and placed his hand on his hip " You are always so reasonable Alfonse " Sika placed his hand on nephew's shoulder " Please keep trying to get through to Joe , I don't like seeing you boys at each other's throats … now go out there with your cousin and enjoy the show " he taps Alfonse's nose " … You got it , thanks you " he smirked and took Sika by the shoulders " I'll see you guys a little later " he waved goodbye and took off .

The third match was underway , Harlee was now holding Leary in her arms and keeping her entertained . " She's such a good little girl Matt " she smiled into the playful child's eyes " Makes me wish I had a little sister . " Joe was too busy admiring Harlee playing with his niece to pay attention to the mid cards in the ring " Ha ! Perhaps you should move to Pensacola and babysit for us " Matt joked " Now why would she do that when it's Joe's job ? " Marissa chimed in " Well I have no problems babysitting because Leary loves her uncle , isn't that right ? " he placed his finger into the baby's soft hands and excited her " See ? " he looked to his brother and stuck his tongue out . Matt found enjoyment in seeing his brother drop the cocky persona and act like a normal teenager who was possibly falling in love , Joe appeared to always be worried about his social status and never let his guard down but this weekend he was constantly calm and red in the face . " Why don't you give the baby here and grab some refreshments for yourselves . Here it's my treat " Matt handed Joe a 50 dollar bill , Joe was suspicious of his brother's generosity " It's all good , I have cash on me " he raised his hand and nodded " But thanks , besides I don't think Harlee wants to miss Jeff Hardy "

Harlee looked over to him . his words were true but she could probably see Jeff perform again whereas she only had Joe around for a few more hours " Oh I think we will be okay , there is actually a match before his " she smiled " Let's go . " Joe chuckled and became rather bashful " Alright , I'll take this little princess " he grabbed Leary from Harlee and kissed her plump cheek before giving her to Matt . Joe rubbed his knees and took a deep breath " Are you ready Harlee ? " he asked " Yeah , let's go …. Matt and Marissa can we get you anything ? " Harlee asked " Nope ! We are fine , you two go on ahead " Marissa waved . Matt watched as they left the area and hoped his brother realized what he was doing for him " Joe has a crush and it's so cute " Marissa said in excitement " Yeah , this is good for him . It's gonna help shape him into a good man " he nodded .

Harlee and Joe walked beside each other , once again they made an attempt to act normal . Summerslam was no longer on their mind and they resisted the urge to hold hands . Joe licked his bottom lip and paused in the middle of the hallway " Joe ? " Harlee asked " Are you okay ? "

Joe ran his hand over his eyes and shook his face out before facing her " Harlee … " he whispered and stepped in " I need to talk to you " he looked around in hopes of finding a good area to isolate themselves " Follow me " he lead her into one of the empty staircases . " What's wrong ? " she asked and leaned up against the wall . Joe paced and held his arms behind his head " You were right … what if Mark doesn't bring you back to Pensacola ? I don't know … I've been involved with alot of girls … but you are so different " he lowered his hands and placed them on his hips " What if this is goodbye ? " Harlee folded her hands against her stomach and felt the butterflies returning " What if it is ? " she sucked in her bottom lip and began to blink slowly " Joe … I really like you … I don't know if I will be fortunate enough to meet a guy as gentle and kind as you … " she slowly approached him and took his hands " Well just incase , can I bid you a proper farewell " he asked " You may …. " she whispered and awaited his lips . Joe protected her in his arms as he kissed her lovingly , they explored each other gently and continued for quite sometime . Harlee released him and buried her face into his chest " Joe … I don't want tonight to end " she moaned and kept her arms around him " I know …. " he caressed her and rested his head on her mane " Let's be positive about it , alright ? "

Harlee lifted her head and smiled " Okay " she wiped beneath her eye " But if he brings me and I celebrate my birthday with you … can you do something for me ? " she pulled at his shirt nervously " Anything " he grinned " Please don't think I'm weird but … I've been thinking about it since yesterday and … Joe I want my first time to be with you . "

Joe was caught off guard by her request , he had no idea how to respond to that . They clearly had a connection and were drawn to each other , but Joe was not sure about taking her virginity let alone sleeping with her . " I mean … we like each other right ? and you were my first kiss … " Joe grabbed her hand shut his eyes for a moment " Harlee … are you sure ? " he asked , what he was about to say would probably leave her in a world of hurt , but he was beginning to care so much about her that he needed to be honest " That's a huge decision … we don't have to do that right now " Harlee took a step back and looked at him in disappointment " But I want to … I want to make sure that I don't regret it … or give it to the wrong person " she continued to pull at his shirt hoping for the answer she wanted " You have the right idea little lady …. but Harlee … I care about you too much to do something like that so soon … " Harlee slowly released his shirt and avoided eye contact with him , she couldn't understand why he declined despite their attachment to one another " That's fine " she sighed and pulled her hair behind her ear " I'm sorry … I think I got carried away … what kind of idiot asks for such a thing " she crossed her arms and held her head down in shame " You didn't get carried away , we are both just really excited and afraid of being apart … I don't want you to cry over this alright ? " he massaged her shoulder a bit as she shed a few tears " Is it because I'm 13 ? " she asked " No , it's because I think I'm in love with you " it felt good for him to let that out , his deflated ego allowed him to do so and just as he hoped it was enough to make her smile " Joe …. " she gasped as he ran his fingers through her hair " I know I'm only 13 " her lips trembled as he continued to caress her gently " But I think I love you too …" she gulped and looked into his beautiful genuine eyes , her frustration began to disappear as she learned something from him . Harlee was coming to terms with her love for Joe , but apart of her did want to be intimate for reasons other than that and she felt horrible for asking him such a thing " I'm sorry for … " Joe silenced her with another kiss and she was very welcoming . They continued to express their budding love in the place they felt was the most secretive , they thought wrong considering how Alfonse stumbled across their encounter and was given the ammunition he needed as he watched them through the glass .

**I know Harlee seemed a little extra in this chapter but in one of the previous chapters , she never had the " talk " with her mother and she's a few years younger than Joe . Her feelings are all over the place and she doesn't know how deal with her feelings yet .**


	12. Chapter 12

Matt and Marissa continued to watch the show while the two were away " They have been gone for a long time " said Marissa " Yep , but they are probably making the most of their time together . Young love , isn't it great " he cradled his daughter in his arms " Well I spoke them up " she whispered playfully as Harlee and Joe quickly made their way back into their seats as Jeff Hardy's match against RVD was in progress " Yes we didn't miss it ! " Harlee squealed and took her place in her seat " Oh brother " Joe smiled and shook his head . Harlee was in awe as she watched one of her favorite athletes do his thing in the ring , Joe found it to be adorable and her smile made his night . " They are truly incredible athletes , I hope I get to take on one of these dudes when I come up " Matt nodded . Jeff landed face first off of the top rope and hit the concrete pretty hard which caused Harlee to hide her face in horror along with several others in the crowd " Damn , you could hear that loud " Matt cringed . Joe looked over to Harlee who was beginning to stress a bit " He's alright " he touched her shoulder " The Hardy Boyz live for this girl , open your eyes little lady " he leaned in a bit and massaged her back a bit . Joe's touch relaxed her and she raised her chin " … You are right … I'm sorry " she smiled back to him " Stop apologizing " he winked and rubbed her back some more. Matt and Marissa were very pleased to see their blossoming love , being married with a child they were able to take notice of what was happening between the two teenagers " Joe is so sweet to her " Marissa whispered to her husband .

After a recovery and successful Swanton Bomb , Jeff Hardy overcame RVD and picked a win for team WWE . The crowd cheered for the two athletes and Harlee was overjoyed that she was able to see Jeff get the victory , after his win despite being worn out he came around and slapped hands with the audience members including Harlee " Oh my god " she gasped " Jeff Hardy touched my hand " she became insanely giddy and grabbed hold of Joe as she continued to jump up and down " Oh my god ! This is the best day ever Joe ! " " Yep ! Your boy won and I bet you are never gonna wash your hand " he teased , they continued to share a laugh until they noticed how much they were touching out in the open " Oh sorry " she quickly backed away and accidentally fell into Alfonse who had appeared out of the blue " Whoa , watch it flower girl " he grabbed her arms " You might hurt yourself " he giggled into her ear knowing it would spite Joe , though charming Harlee was spooked by his demeanor " Oh I'm fine , thanks for catching my fall " she released herself from him and stood next to Joe " What brings you out here ? " he asked " I came to watch the show just like you … that's why I traveled out here " Alfonse smirked " Whatever " Joe shrugged and took his place in front of Harlee " We should all take our seats because the next match is going to start any minute now " he made sure to place Harlee next to Matt and sit in-between her and Alfonse . Joe wanted to punch him again because he was being downright creepy " I think you are right " Alfonse pulled his hair behind his ear and took the empty seat " So , are you two enjoying the show ? " he asked " No Alfonse , we are bored out of our minds " Joe responded with snark " Hey Alfonse , back off for a change would you ? this is family time …. lets enjoy the show " he handed his wife Marissa their daughter , it appeared that Matt was trying to do much better by his brother and Joe tried not to smile when Matt spoke in his defense " Matt is right Alfonse , it's family time " he crossed his arms and gave Alfonse an smart ass smirk . Alfonse just laughed it off and leaned back into his chair , Harlee felt a bit awkward but it wasn't anything Joe couldn't fix " We are glad to have you here little lady " he tapped her wrist and awaited her gaze " … I'm glad to be here " she smiled bashfully and scooted in closer .

It was nearing 11pm and the event had ended , The Rock defeated Booker T and sent the crowd home happy . Joe and Harlee however were headed backstage to reach the adults and they were still overjoyed over The Rock's victory " What an incredible match ! I'm so glad he's back " she said in excitement " Dwayne is the man I must admit , you know if I ever did become a wrestler I'd like to be like him … you know interacting with the audience , having people admire you , and holding the WWE Universe in the palm of your hands " he placed his hands behind his head " But you got to see both of your guys pick up wins today " " It was amazing , gosh what a fun weekend " she exhaled " But the best part of all of this was meeting you " she continued a few steps ahead of Joe before stopping " Harlee …. " he caught up and took her under his arm " I'm sorry … not trying to make you feel bad .. " she turned to him and slid her lips back and forth " I'm going to miss you alot … but even if I don't visit you next month … I'll never forget how kind you have been to me " she pulled on her pinky finger nervously " Little lady … " he smirked and raised her chin , once again they were about to engage in a kiss out in the open without realizing it , all they could think about was parting ways " I'll always have your back " he whispered inches from her lips which he wanted so badly when they were soon interrupted " HEY ! This isn't schoolhouse rock , go do that someplace else " Harlee jumped into Joe's arms and hid her face " Oh my god " she gasped and soon noticed Joe was not bothered " Relax …. " he laughed " We are alright " he tapped her back and assured her that things were okay " Oh wow Joe , I didn't mean to frighten your little friend here … sorry sweetie " Harlee knew that voice but thought maybe she was bugging out " It can't be " she said to herself before turning around " Oh my god … " she was instantly starstruck at the sight of Dwayne " The Rock " Johnson standing before her in his Just Bring tee and trunks with his new title over his shoulder " Joe … do you see who that is ? " " Oh it's just Dwayne " he teased " Harlee is a really big fan . The great one approached the two and Harlee tried to remain calm , but it was difficult considering the most electrifying superstar was talking to her " I'm so very sorry for being a goof right now … you are truly an amazing guy and an inspiration " she said in excitement " Why thank you Harlee " Dwayne chuckled " I can't be amazing without the support from people like you … and you are Mark's niece right ? me and your uncle have good memories together " he nodded his head " Well I didn't mean to interrupt the two of you , but let me offer you some advice Joe …. look out for your lady and take her some place quiet where no one can walk up on you two like I just did and then lay the smooch down on her " he placed his hand on his hips and slowly nodded to the both of them " Alright … " Joe chuckled and was highly impressed by his older cousin as usual " My door is open … just don't get into too much trouble . Oh and happy early birthday Harlee " Dwayne charmed her and offered his hand " Oh gosh … thank you so much " she remained bashful and shook his large hand " Of course , I hope you get to attend more events in the future … until then go spend some time with your boy toy " he winked and stepped in-between the two " Remember what I said Joe " he quickly mushed his head playfully before heading out . " I told you who was the man " Joe smiled and approached her " Wow … " she said still a bit giddy " You don't seem worried about him knowing at all … " Joe took her hand and lead her inside of the dressing room " Because , I can relate to him in more ways than one … it just sucks that I don't get to see him too often but I gotta say he preached so much to be about being a good man and at first I was like whatever … but I am glad that I listened to him now … " he shut the door behind them and leaned against it " I guess everything happens for a reason " he pulled her in closer " Let's not say goodbye " she whispered " Let's just hope the odds are in our favor … I love you Joe " she leaned her forehead against his lips and shut her eyes " I love you too baby girl " he said after placing soft kisses against her face . Joe lifted her chin and took her into a deep and passionate kiss .

It was soon time for Mark and Harlee to head back to their hotel and prepare for their flight in the morning " It was so good to see you again Uce " Mark bumped fists with his old friend Sika " We gotta do this again sometime " he responded " I hope this was a great early birthday present for you Harlee , perhaps Mark will consider bringing you to our side of town for labor day " Joe smiled at Harlee once he heard his father throwing hints " Highly considering it trust me , we will see how things play out. I'll be in contact , ya'll take care of yourselves " he waved goodbye " Goodbye everyone … bye Joe " she folded her hands and gave him a nod " I'll see you around Harlee … you can IM me anytime " he smiled once more " Okay " she waved and headed off with her uncle . Joe soon followed behind his father and began to feel blue on the inside , he vowed to go home and pray that they would reunite in a few weeks .

**Whoowhoo The Rock made a cameo haha ! So you all know what these means right ? Harlee's birthday and her reunion with Joe ^_^ ! In the next chapter I'll briefly explain how they remained in contact up until the party . BTW I am gonna make sure this story concludes before Sting , there are about 7 or so chapters left for this one** .


	13. Chapter 13

The month of August was almost complete , it was August 26th and Harlee sat at her computer listening to Aaliyah's latest album in her honor . A long time fan , she didn't handle the news of her death too well and cried in private throughout the day . Harlee continued to browse the internet to try and get her mind off of things when she suddenly an instant message from Joe and it lifted her spirits . They spent a good hour chatting back and forth about what they have been up to as well as Aaliyah's departure , Joe was very comforting and let her know that he wished he could be there with her in person . She felt much better and they soon found themselves discussing their anticipation for the Toonami fall line up and hoping that she and Mark visited Pensacola . After a lengthy online chat Joe bid farewell due to errands and they exchanged I love yous.

Harlee heard a knock on her door shortly after closing the window . She prepared to hide the bliss in her face and walked towards the door to open up " Mom ! " she jumped for joy and wrapped her hands around her mother Celeste " Harlee ! How are you honey ? " she squeezed her daughter back " I'm so sorry I didn't get to see you last week , but your uncle said that you had a good time and I am glad to hear that " she took a look at Harlee and smiled proudly " What's wrong ? " she asked " Nothing … you just look beautiful that's all " she sighed " I hear you are listening to Aaliyah … I'm so sorry to hear about the tragedy honey , I know you admired her alot " she took Harlee under her arm and stepped into the room " Thanks mom , I'm okay now … listening to her music has really helped me out " she went back to her computer while Celeste took a seat on the bed .

Harlee noticed one of her favorite tracks begin to play and turned the volume up slightly " Sorry , I just really like this song " she giggled " It's okay sweetie , I've actually heard this playing often in here … it's rather pleasant on the ears … what's it called ? " she asked " It's Whatever … I mean that's literally the name of the song " she laughed and began rubbing her arms " I really like the lyrics and her voice is so angelic , it's so romantic " she began to giggle endlessly and red overtook her skin tone " Harlee ? " Celeste laughed " Is there something we need to talk about ? " though she was half joking Harlee wanted to punch herself in the stomach for lusting over Joe in front of her mother " Something like what ? " she tried to play it off . Celeste was no idiot , despite being away from her child most of the time she was a mother first and foremost and she could detect certain things " I don't know , you seem really into this song …. like you can relate ? " she pretended as if she was teasing and on the inside she hoped she was wrong about Harlee " No way mom , I just really like the song and besides I'm not that much of an idiot to fall in love " she shrugged " Oh honey , falling in love is not idiotic … it's beautiful . You are just too young to realize it which is why I am not comfortable with you seeing boys right now , I'm not doing this to deprive you … I am doing this out of love . I don't ever want you to think I don't believe in you , I know that you will find the right man someday " she nodded , this was her way of letting her daughter know that she was watching her no matter where she was . It was the truth , Celeste wanted the best for her only child and never wanted her to run into a situation where she had to settle . The conversation was awkward and Harlee originally intended to open up to her mother about her feelings for Joe and hoped she would be understanding , but she soon realized it was a mistake " I know mom , I appreciate it " she slowly nodded .

" Good , so … someone has a birthday coming up " she crossed her legs and folded her hands over knee " Oh gosh that's soon " Harlee shook her head " … Are you gonna be around ? " she asked nervously " Of course I'm going to be around for my baby's birthday , my little girl is turning 14 and she is on her way to high school …. me and Mark decided to make this extra special for you " she smirked playfully " Really ? " Harlee gasped " Yes ! At first I was iffy about this because it's so close to the beginning of the school year … but your crazy uncle talked me into it and we are going to Florida to have a barbecue with some of his wrestling friends , He said you enjoyed Summerslam so much why not continue it ? " this was the news Harlee needed , she was actually going to see Joe for her birthday " YYEESSS ! Thank you mom ! " Harlee ran out of her chair and into her mother's arms " Ohhh sweetie you are so welcome ! " she kissed Harlee's cheek " Anything for my little girl "

Meanwhile in Pensacola , Joe was placing bags from the supermarket into the trunk of his car when he heard a familiar voice call out to him " Heyyy Joe . " Upon hearing her songbird voice , Joe quickly turned around to the brunette beauty whom he once called his girlfriend " …. Julissa ? " he said in shock and stood amazed , she was always beautiful but she was absolutely stunning as she stood in her crop top and shorts " Hey … " he nodded . " It's been awhile … but you look great " she swayed a bit " Thanks , so do you … so what brings you back to Pensacola ? I thought you and your family went to Miami " he closed his trunk " Oh I'm in town visiting my grandmother with my mom , we are going to be around after labor day " she took a step forward . While he was amazed by her beauty , he never forgot about how she betrayed him " So … I heard you and Alfonse spent some time together " she licked the corner of her lip " I saw him last week , we spoke " he shrugged . " That's good … well listen Joe I have to go , it was really good seeing you … bye now " she waved and walked off , Joe watched her bottom and she strutted down the lane " Damn girl " he said under his breath . Despite leaving Joe for his cousin , Julissa was always going to be apart of Joe's life because she took his virginity , Joe felt himself heat up and remained stunned by her beauty almost to the point where he wouldn't trust himself around her .

**Yay we are finally going to the bbq guys ^_^ what do you guys think of Julissa ?**


	14. Chapter 14

Joe parked his car in the garage and hopped out to grab the grocery bags " You need some help with those honey ? " it was the cheery voice of Joe's young mother Marilyn " Oh mom , thanks but I got this . I'm the young man of the house remember ? " he joked and grabbed a couple of bags " and what does that mean ? gosh you are so much like your father , so stubborn " she shook her head " He has taught me well " Joe grunted and carried the bags out of the garage " If you say so " she laughed and followed behind him. " Look at the strength on that boy " Sika stepped outside and met his son half way " Thanks pop ! much appreciated " he smiled and headed inside . " You know you are no help " Marilyn playfully slapped her husband against his chest which just left him laughing.

Joe placed the bags on the counter and then washed his hands at the sink " Hot as hades out there " he wiped his hands and headed towards the refrigerator for a glass of grape juice . " So honey did you hear that Luna is in town with her daughter ? " Sika asked " They stopped by while you were at work , Julissa was excited to see you Joe but you were at the supermarket . " those words almost caused Joe to spit out his drink , he ran into her but she didn't tell him she had stopped by his home " Oh for real ? " he tried to play it off " Yes , she seemed like a nice girl and you two were very cute together . Perhaps this is meaningful " Marilyn nodded . Joe leaned up against the counter and took another sip of his drink " It's not meaningful when she went through my own cousin mom , did you guys forget that ? " he rolled his eyes " Oh son , I'm sure that she and Alfonse both regret it … well anyways not wanting to date her is understandable but I invited her and the family to our gathering on labor day . " Joe rolled his eyes once again , the last thing he needed was for Julissa to be around especially if there was a chance that Harlee would be there " Speaking of labor day , Mark called and he is finally coming down after all of the years " Marilyn began unbagging the groceries . Now that is what Joe wanted to hear , but just because Mark was coming it didn't mean that he would bring Harlee with him " But he always says that " Sika laughed " Yes well he said this time he was sure to come , apparently it's his niece's birthday and he figured she would enjoy herself so he wants to keep his promise to her " Joe couldn't help but smile and the news , there was so much he wanted to say but he couldn't express himself to anyone other than Matt " Hmph , should be a fun holiday " he placed his cup on the sink " I'm gonna head up to my room now " he tried to hide the red in his face as he bypassed his parents . " Poor kid , he's so red …. and still hooked on Julissa " Sika laughed not realizing how wrong he was .

_Fast forward to September 1st 2001 _

" Is everything in the trunk ? " asked Celeste " I think that's about it " Julia who was the wife of Mark closed up " Okay family , buckle up . Harlee are you ready ? " Mark asked as he got behind the wheel " Yes ! I'm so excited " she pulled her hair into a ponytail and plugged her headset into her disc man . Celeste took a seat next to her daughter " I can't believe my baby is turning 14 … I know I am not always around , but I wouldn't miss this for the world " she kissed Harlee's cheek " Mom … " she smiled happily .

Two hours had passed and Harlee had fallen asleep while listening to her music , Celeste couldn't keep her eyes off of her and thought about how tough it was missing her grow up due to her work schedule . She grabbed a blanket and placed it over her due to the air conditioning in the car " My little girl …. mommy loves you no matter what " she gently caressed her face and smiled . Harlee began yawning in her sleep and stretching a bit " I missed you too Joe …. " she spoke in her slumber , Celeste raised an eyebrow at first and then soon thought nothing of it . " Harlee had a really good time at Summerslam , so I know that she is going to be ecstatic about hanging out with Sika and his family . They all seem to adore her , his boys treat her like a little sister " Mark nodded " Hmph , that's good . She's as precious as they come , so I'm glad his boys were so good to my baby " she exhaled and stared ahead . " Mark … Julia … do you two think that I'm too hard on Harlee ? am I keeping her from growing up ? " she began to twist her wedding ring " What do you mean peaches ? " Julia asked . " Well …. I have a feeling she thinks I'm just a bitchy mom … she's just about14 now and she's at that age where she's going to be interested in boys … I just don't ever want her to think she has to settle you know ? I don't want her to latch on to the first boy she meets so that she can feel important " Mark bobbed his head a bit and yawned " I think she's going to be just fine , just because she is at the age to date it doesn't mean to she has to. It's fine to forbid her to date , but just let her know that you are doing it to look out for her …. " Celeste slowly nodded and looked bad down at her daughter sleeping peacefully .

It was Sunday afternoon in Pensacola and Joe had just comeback from the mall with Matt whom had Leary in his arms " Thanks for helping me pick something out for Harlee , I think she's really gonna like these gifts " he smiled looking into the gift bag " .. and thank you for not telling Mom and dad … I'm still so upset with them " she shook his head " Why did they have to invite Julissa ? it's bad enough I had to be around Alphonse recently … why her ? " " I'm sorry man , but you should be fine … I mean do you really wanna plug a girl that your cousin already went through ? " Matt shrugged and began to burp his child " Chill man , it's not even that … it's just … gosh I don't want this to ruin Harlee's birthday . Do you see what Julissa looks likes ? " he was practically drooling " Do you hear yourself my man ? " Matt chuckled " Don't be that kinda dude Joe … infact you know what I'm gonna keep you in check " " I don't need you to keep me in check man , I'm good … " he laughed and walked ahead of Matt . " That boy needs jesus " he took a seat on the patio and held Leary across his lap " Your crazy uncle needs jesus Leary , I don't know what I am going to do with that boy " he tickled her belly a bit when suddenly he heard a car honking in the front " Hmmm … let's see who that is munchkin " he kissed her cheek and carried her outside of the gate " Oh hey look ! It's Mark and the family " he waved in excitement " Sup Uce ! " Mark laughed happily as he and the family got out of the car " Hey Matt " Harlee waved and ran over to him " Hey there little one " he took her under his arm " Hi Leary ! Such a big girl you are " she tickled her bootie . " After 6 years I finally made it to one of these ! lord have mercy ! " he stood and caught his breath " Oh Matt , this is my wife Julia and my sister Celeste … Harlee's mom " the women introduced themselves and Harlee stood excited . " Come on inside you guys , mom and dad are not home yet but I can fix ya'll something real nice " they family followed Matt inside of house " This is a really nice place , wow " Celeste said in admiration " Thanks on behalf of my mom and dad , I miss this place sometimes . But I'm a family man now … right baby ? " he placed soft kisses on Leary's plump cheeks when suddenly Joe stormed into the living room " Matt it's mad hot outside , if you need me I'll be at the pool " he strolled in bare chested with swim shorts on , he had no idea there was company in the house " You hear me - " Joe walked into a room with 3 and a half women , Celeste and Julia tried to hold in their laughter while Harlee was instantly distracted my his physique " Oh .. I didn't realize we had company .. " he didn't have too much shame because he knew he was attractive but out of respect he threw his towel around his neck to cover his chest a bit .

His eyes locked with Harlee's and he slowly licked his bottom lip " Hello everybody …. Harlee , it's so good to see you again " he wanted to do more than wave to her , Harlee slowly rubbed her knees and remained in bliss " Hey Joe ….. " they were both hesitant to approach one another with so many people standing around and the constant staring was becoming awkward " I'm so sorry , yes I'm Joe it is nice to meet you all " he walked over and shook hands with Julia and went over to Celeste " Hi Joe , I'm Harlee's mother …. I hear that you and Matt have been very good to her … thank you " she nodded " No problem , it was my pleasure … you have a very sweet daughter ma'am " he looked down at Harlee who grinning from ear to ear " Thanks Joe " she sucked in her bottom lip.

" I'm going to head over to the pool now , so I'll you guys a little later … bye Harlee " it hurt him to put on a front and the disappointment in her eyes made things worse for him .

Joe went outside and dived into the pool for a relaxing swim , he had become frustrated knowing that Harlee was so close but so far . Privacy was about to become truly difficult for the two of them , he leaned on the edge of the pool and thought about what he was going to do . Once again that familiar voice appeared " Hey Joe ! " he began swearing amongst himself due to Julissa's presence , she had been waving wearing a short red sundress showcasing her long legs and fabulous shape . Joe knew that she looked amazing but he had to behave himself " He gave her a shady head nod but that didn't stop her from coming over " What are you doing in the pool all alone ? " she asked " … I'm swimming ? what does it look like ? " he quickly hopped out and dried his face off " Oh … well your mom and dad just got back and they tagged me along " she said as she mentally salivated over his build " So … sorry I had to run the other day , I'm sure you are still mad at me about what happened with Alfonse … I just wanted to properly apologize to you " she placed her hands behind her back and stepped up and down on her tip toes . Julissa was a true stunner which is why he did not trust himself around her , she was indeed his weakness " That was a long time ago , I'm not dwelling on it and neither should you " he threw the towel to the bench and made an attempt to go by put she grabbed hold of his arm " I can't help it Joe … I felt so bad about doing that to you and I really want to make it up to you " she drew in closer and her lips began to tremble , Joe felt less nervous after her last sentence " You felt bad … that's why you were in contact with Alfonse recently ? " he raised his eyebrow " Look Julissa , don't make this awkward … like I said I am not dwelling on it and neither should you … excuse me " he pulled away and headed back inside of the home leaving Julissa feeling embarrassed and disappointed .

**Uh oh Julissa try to get some Joe again ! But readers keep in mind that she doesn't know about Harlee right now . There will be hugs and kisses in the next chapter ^_^ **


	15. Chapter 15

" What a surprise Uce ! you actually made it " Sika laughed in excitement " I told you I'd be here man , besides we got some catching up to do " Mark slapped his chest " You remember my wife Julia right ? and this is my sister Celeste " " Wow Julia , you are lovely as usual and hello to you Celeste " Sika leaned over and shook hands with the women " It's very nice to meet you , by the way I'm Harlee's mother " she nodded " Oh yeah ? well you have a very lovely daughter , I think that Joe and Matt have decided she is their little sister " he joked and they all shared a laugh. Harlee had just finished using the restroom and walked into the living room as the adults were conversing " Oh look , it's the little one , come on over here Harlee " Sika waved " It's great to see you again sir " she nodded and greeted him with a hug " The pleasure is all mine , we are glad that you all can join us " Celeste was very pleased to know that her daughter remained well mannered and left a good impression on her elders despite her being absence so much. " Is that Harlee ? " Marilyn made her way into the living room " Ah ! there she is , the birthday girl ! " she continued smiling and gently massaged Harlee's shoulders " Hello ma'am " she smiled " Hello , I am Joe's mom Marilyn " she shook her hand " Well look Celeste , Harlee's the star of the show " Mark joked " Everybody just forgot about me "

" Don't make me come over there and kick you , don't mind him Marilyn he ain't got a bit of sense " Julia chuckled " Of course he doesn't , he's good ol Mark ! " she placed her hand on her hip and shook her head " Well , you must be Harlee's mother . It's very nice to meet you . " Harlee kept a smile on her face but the only thing on her mind was Joe , all she wanted was to properly greet him even if it was just 5 minutes alone with him.

Joe pulled a ninja move and went up to his room to change into a dry outfit , he threw on some army fatigue shorts and a blue muscle shirt . Before leaving his room he decided to throw on his thin gold chain given to him by his mother . " I hope this bitch is not downstairs … " he said in frustration regarding Julissa " Lord forgive me for my foul language " he stretched his arms a bit and headed for the door.

Harlee sat with the adults , she put on a good front pretending to be interested but in her mind she was truly bored . " Excuse me Marilyn ? " the leggy young woman entered the home holding her elbows " I'm sorry to interrupt everyone , I just wanted to tell let you and Sika know that I'm gonna go catch up with my mom and I'll be back a little later " she took a step back " Well why are you leaving so soon Julissa ? did you see Joe ? " Marilyn asked . Harlee remembered that name and it stung her stomach a bit , Julissa's appearance was a huge blow to her self esteem and she leaned in closer to her mother . " I did , but he seemed really busy and I didn't want to interrupt him . I'll be back with mom a little later , see you guys later " she waved goodbye to everyone in the room and took off . " I told Joe about being rude to young women , and he isn't getting any younger " Sika sighed . " Dad I am going downtown for a bit , do you need me to pick anything up for tomorrow ? " Joe entered the room and Harlee began tapping her knees . " I'm not sure , honey ? " he looked to his wife , they were both disappointed in him turning Julissa away but now was not the time to address the situation " Actually we need tents just incase it rains tomorrow , do you mind picking them up ? " she asked kindly. " Not at all , I'll just take my car " he shrugged and looked over to Harlee who seemed a bit bored and disappointed " I'll be right back you guys … and hey Harlee sorry we didn't get to hangout yet . When I get back we can play video games … okay ? " his charming smile helped her feel much better " It's okay … and okay , I brought Street Fighter Alpha 3 by the way …. " she smiled . Celeste took notice of her daughter's attitude and although she was normally protective of Harlee , she felt like she could learn something from her friendship with Joe " I have a better idea , if you don't mind Joe ,,, you can take Harlee with you . There is really no one her age here … no offense to you all " she giggled " Of course she can come along " he tried to keep from grinning but he was indeed fist pumping mentally " Awesome ! thank you mom " she squeezed her hand in excitement " We won't be gone long you guys , ready Harlee ? " Joe asked " Yes ! See you guys soon " she grabbed her bag and followed behind Joe as Celeste watched them with a smile on her face . " Joe is a riot , I think he gets tired of being the baby so he'll take any younger person under his wing and protect them " Marilyn giggled .

" I thought they would never be quiet " Joe walked ahead and grabbed his keys out of his pocket " Tell me about it " she chuckled and hopped into the passenger seat as Joe slid into the front. " Ready for your birthday tomorrow ? " he smirked and started up the vehicle " Yes ! I can't believe I get to spend my birthday with my aunt , uncle , my mom … and you " she tapped her seatbelt and sucked her cheeks in " I've really missed you " she smiled and took his hand. Joe couldn't wait any longer , making his move in the garage was risky but the adults appeared to be distracted " I've missed you more little lady … come here " he whispered and pulled her in for a deep lengthy kiss to celebrate their reunion . Their lips slowly parted , though they wanted more they also needed time to talk in person " Wow …. " she held her bottom lip " I wanted to make that extra special for you little lady " he tickled her chin briefly and stared into her eyes " Your mom would kill me if she found out what we just did … wouldn't she ? " he snickered " Yes … but she won't find out … I certainly won't tell her "

" Good , let's ride . We obviously have so much to catch up on " he gave her a charming wink before taking off .

The adults were still indoors chatting and enjoying lemonade when Marilyn received a phone call from Sika's sister " Honey , your sister just called and she said that Alfonse will be here in the morning " she said pouring herself a glass " Really ? " he said in a bit of shock " I am surprised he is coming over , but okay . Maybe this time around he and Joe will actually get along for a change "

**That troublemaker is on his way back ! As most of you already know his intentions are not very good .**


	16. Chapter 16

Joe tied the two tent boxes on the roof his car as Harlee stood patiently " I think that should do it " he grunted a bit and released the rope " Alright ! We are good " he tapped the boxes and gave Harlee a nod " Wow … you are so strong " she said in bliss " Well that's true , but these boxes are not heavy little lady " he wiped his neck and smirked " Whatever you say … strong guy " she teased and held her hands behind her back " Yep , just like strong guy from X-Factor … I mean you are as attractive as Havok but you definitely have the strength of Guido Carosella . " Joe approached her and was highly impressed by her comic book knowledge " Wow let's see , you watch Toonami and you are into comic books ? damn you really are the girl for me " he placed his hand on her shoulder and soon pulled one of her curls " I think I just found my nickname for you …. strong guy … " she continued her giddiness and held her hands " .. Fair enough little lady , I should get you back home to your mom … I bet she's worried " he poked his lip out and caressed her face " Yeah … let's go back " she smiled and took his hand " … I like this … I like holding your hand … sorry I'm such a dork " she leaned into his shoulder in a bit of shame " Nothing to apologize for , you are good … come on " he quickly kissed her forehead and lead her to the car.

Back at the house , Celeste and Julia were enjoying lemonade in the backyard along with Marilyn " I cannot thank you enough for having us over , I miss my baby so much and I'm so glad she'll be with family and friends for her birthday " Celeste smiled " It's our pleasure , Mark is practically family which means you are all family . I think this is good for Harlee and Joe , he doesn't have any sisters and he's always wanted one " Marilyn refilled the glasses for each woman " We'll they've been gone for awhile now " Julia sipped " Well I'm sure the drive downtown is long , but they'll be back any minute now " Celeste sighed and tried to hide her slight irritation with her sister in law " …. Well then , Marilyn honey you seem to like that Julissa girl for Joe . They would be a dangerous couple " Julia laughed " Oh that , see it's very complicated . Long story short there was a bit of a conflict between the two , but Joe still has feelings for her and he keeps fighting them . I don't want to see my son like that but at the same time I can't pressure him , but Sika keeps pushing him because I guess he wants to make sure that Joe finds a suitable partner " Marilyan shrugged and grabbed a piece of pineapple from the salad on the table . " Well I hope that he figures something out Marilyn , I think in the end he will make the right choice . On one hand we always want the best for our children but at the same time we don't ever want them to just settle for whatever is there you know ? That's why I don't allow Harlee to date , it's so difficult … and … nevermind " Celeste raised a few eyebrows and she clearly wanted to share something " Go ahead sweetie , it's just us women " Julia chuckled . Celeste exhaled and leaned back into her chair " I just hate missing Harlee grow up … Marilyn … tell me how you felt about Joe dating ? " she nervously tapped the table .

" Well there was only so much I could do , I trusted my son to be careful . There were a few times he was rebellious but it's what teenagers do , he didn't catch anything or impregnate any women so he was okay. I think it's harder for you because Harlee is a young lady and she's at that age where it's easy to fall into infatuation mode … but your girl is very sweet Celeste … just remind her of her worth " Marilyn placed her hand upon Celeste's , she could tell that she was a young mother who would give her all for her only child and she wanted to uplift her " I've been telling her that for years Marilyn , and maybe she will listen to you " Julia sipped once more when they heard a car honking " Oh who could that be ? " Marilyn stood up and " Ladies I'll be right back , must be one of the relatives "

Marilyn headed over to the front and noticed her radiant nephew unpacking his small amount of luggage from the taxi " Alfonse ? " she said in shock considering how he was a day early " Auntie " he removed his sunglasses and placed them on his white v-neck " You look so lovely " he kissed her cheek " Why thank you my dear … you are early " " Yes , I wasn't too far and I cancelled plans with a friend so I decided to just drop by …. I'm really sorry " he shrugged " No worries , come on inside and get comfortable . " she was not pleased with him just popping up but of course she wouldn't let that show . Alfonse followed her inside of the house and took a moment to rest " Sorry , I'm just so worn out " he pulled his hair back " It's fine , why don't you go upstairs and refresh yourself . You will have to share a room with Joe so I will need the two of you to be civil especially since we have other guests here " " Oh really ? well in that case I will be on my best behavior , thank you again auntie . Excuse me I am going to get settled and freshen up " he saluted and headed upstairs .

Joe had parked back into the garage and soon helped Harlee out " I think I am going to leave those tents up on the roof until tomorrow , I don't feel like taking them down right now " he stretched his arms and yawned " So what do you wanna do now ? " he asked " I'm not sure , we can play video games ? " she shrugged " Cool , we can play Street Fighter . The Playstation is in my room , we can go up there and just chill " he massaged her back as she walked ahead of them when she bumped into her mother " Hey guys , did you have fun ? " she asked and appeared to be genuinely happy to seem them " Yeah , we just went for a nice drive and grabbed a bite … thanks for letting me go " she ran hugged Celeste tightly which made Joe smile " Anytime sweetie , what are you guys up to now ? " she asked " Not much , we are probably just going to play video games for a little bit " he scratched the back of his head " Yeah , he hasn't played Street Fighter Alpha 3 yet so I brought my copy along " Harlee smiled " Oh gosh , she's so addicted to that game … perhaps defeating her will help rest her hands " she teased " MOM ! Don't kill my vibe " Harlee began to blush " Whhooaa I'm staying out of this one " Joe laughed and raised his arms " I'm just teasing , you guys go ahead and play " she smiled and pinched Harlee's cheek " Don't get blisters on your thumbs . "

Alfonse decided to do some snooping around Joe's room after he gathered his body products , he found it amusing how gullible his aunt and uncle were . They claimed to love their son so much but they couldn't see how much Alfonse despised him ? it was like taking candy from a baby . Alfonse stumbled across something sticking out of an a4 sized red envelope on Joe's dresser " Hmph " he had no shame in invading his cousin's privacy and proudly picked it up " Well well well … " he pulled the photo strip out all the way and the last panel caught his attention " I knew it … such a fucking idiot " he laughed and pressed his thumb against the bottom panel that contained a shot of Harlee and Joe sharing a kiss . Alfonse knew he had the ammunition he needed , but he wasn't prepared to embarrass Joe just yet and his shower was more important.

Joe and Harlee enjoyed a cold beverage just before heading upstairs " I hope you are ready to get your butt kicked " Harlee poked his elbow " Yeah we'll see about that , I won't go easy on you because you are a girl " he winked . Just as they headed up the stairs Sika called out to Joe " Crap … " he said with his hands on the bars " Harlee can you just hook the game up ? I'll be right there … when you reach the stairs just turn the corner and my room is the first door " Harlee pulled her hair behind her ear and nodded " Sure , I'll grab the game from my bag and then I'll get everything started " " Thanks little lady " he pinched her hand and then ran back downstairs .

Alfonse exited the shower and flipped his wet hair back as he held his towel around his waist , he kneeled down to get something out of his bag and suddenly heard footsteps enter the room . He was in the corner and remained unseen , when he stood up he noticed a familiar figure leaning over the television . It was like an early christmas gift for him , Harlee's presence was a total surprise , but this was his chance to push Joe over the edge . He slowly stood up and slowly closed the door " Do you need help with something ? " Harlee gasped outloud and almost pushed the antenna over " Oh no sweetie be careful " Alfonse quickly ran over and grabbed the device " See … don't hurt yourself " he looked over to Harlee with those dark seductive eyes of his , his bare top and moist everything caused Harlee to stiffen and become speechless " Alfonse ? " she grabbed the collar of her shirt and backed away from him " Yes … it's just me Harlee " he stroked his chin " I know Joe said some bad things about me to you … and I can't blame him for disliking me .. we have had our issues but I still love my cousin " he crossed his arms and slowly nodded " Okay … " Harlee hugged herself " I'll be right back " she made an attempt to get by but he grabbed her wrist " You don't have to leave Harlee … It's just me " he laughed obnoxiously " By the way , I know that you and Joe kissed …. have you done anything else ? " Harlee felt her mouth run dry and she began to feel tense " … Alfonse … you are being really creepy right now … " she slowly shook her head " I am truly sorry , that is not my intention Harlee … however … " he leaned in and forced a kiss to her lips , Harlee found it difficult to move her body and although he was attractive she felt disgusted by his touch , he slowly pulled away and left her stunned " Sweet girl … " he rolled his tongue across his lips and slowly released her , Harlee covered her mouth and began to tremble " Don't act like that now … you didn't pull away " he chuckled , this was all some sick game to him " … I hate you … " she held her head down and charged out of the room leaving Alfonse amused and feeling proud , he was not worried about her telling Joe or anyone else for that matter.

Harlee didn't want to cry and draw attention to the situation , she saw Joe coming up the stairs and tried to pull herself together as quickly as possible " Hey is everything all set ? " his anticipation was shot when he noticed Harlee looking like she had just seen a ghost " …. Are you okay ? " he asked

" I'm fine …. I just have cramps … they came out of nowhere … " she tried her best to play it off " Is it okay if I take a nap ? " she rubbed the back of her neck " Sure … you wanna take one on my bed ? " he offered " No no I'm fine … I'm gonna nap and wait for my mom , we can play when I wake up okay ? " she nodded and rubbed his arm before running off without a proper see you later . Joe watched her head into her room and was somewhat confused , he wondered if she was having second thoughts about their involvement as he headed into his room . Joe noticed the door was ajar , he hadn't left it that way but he just shrugged it off.

Joe entered the room and instantly saw red , Alfonse was buttoning up his shirt standing front and center . This had to be a nightmare " What the hell are you doing here ? " he asked and stepped to his rival relative " … I'm getting dressed what does it look like ? " he chuckled " But hello to you too cousin … or should I say roommate " he tried to touch Joe's shoulder but he pulled away " Chill , you are good with that . You bugging the fuck out …. did you make a move on Harlee while she was in here ? " he clenched his fist and was just waiting for a reason to hit Alfonse " Now why would I do that when I have Julissa around ? … excuse me I'm going downstairs " he pulled his hair over his shoulders and laughed at how riled up Joe had become " Alfonse … I'm telling you right now .. don't fuck with me … get your punk ass out of my room right now " Joe scowled and tried his best to remain calm " … Like I said it's good to see you too cousin " Alfonse shrugged and exited the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Joe stormed downstairs in search for an explanation as to why Alfonse was around and staying in his room " Mom ! " he shouted out and held his hands behind his head blowing off steam " Joe ? keep your voice down " Marilyn entered the living room " Mom ! What is Alfonse doing here and who's idea was it to have him room with me ? " he crossed his arms " Your aunt called and told us that Alfonse was coming tomorrow but he showed up early , it's only for a few days Joe " she shook her head " NO ! Mom no , I do not want him in my room and I don't want him anywhere near me . Why do you and dad keep trying to make us buddy buddy . You can't force people to get along " he tried to breathe easy , after all there was company " Don't cause a scene Joe and please remember who you are talking to " he wanted so badly to tell his mother why having Alfonse around was a problem , but he knew that it would ruin Harlee's birthday and that was the only thing that mattered to him. " Whatever " he sucked his teeth and stormed out of the door.

Harlee buried her head in the pillow and tried to catch some sleep before anyone suspected her odd behavior . Celeste was still downstairs which allowed her to cry alone , she had no interest in Alfonse and he was truly out of line with her . She knew exactly why he forced himself on her , Harlee just felt idiotic for not getting away from him " … Joe is going to hate me … " she squeezed the pillow and used it to wipe her face . Harlee wanted to tell Joe what happened but like him she worried about what would happen if everything blew up , but keeping that kiss from a boy that she loved still didn't sit right with her .

Meanwhile Sika , Matt , and Mark were enjoying a card game while Leary was in her play pin " Hello fellas " Alfonse interrupted and greeted them " Nephew , you showed up sooner than we expected " Sika nodded " Yeah , I wasn't far so I said why not … is that little Leary ? " he walked towards the play pin " Yep that's my big girl being carefree , but she seems to want to get out now that you have arrived " Matt chuckled and sipped his beer " Of course she does , she loves me " Alfonse leaned over and picked up the small child " Hey there precious one " he spoke to her in a playful tone .

" You have a beautiful daughter Matt , gosh I can't wait to start having my own kids " Mark said in admiration " Well that is what you have a lovely wife for , tell her what you want " Sika laughed " Believe it or not we've been trying for a long time , it's not easy for us . But I have to say that taking care of my niece has helped me prepare , I try to be there for her because she lost her dad and her mother is away most of the time working hard for her … but man do I love my niece she's such a god kid " he said blissfully . Alfonse pretended as if he was entertaining Leary but he was truly laughing on the inside about what he just did and Mark being totally clueless about it.

Celeste and Julia headed up to their guest room to grab a few things " I could get used to this " Julia said dancing up the stairs " Fabulous weather and good people , praise the lord " Celeste cracked a smile and followed behind her sister in law " I can't disagree , I just need to get out of these heels " she yawned and followed Julia into the room " Oh look at your baby , she's asleep . " It wasn't long ago that Harlee said she would be playing video games with Joe so Celeste was shocked to find her in bed " I thought she was going to play video games .. " she quickly made her way over to her daughter was resting peacefully " Poor thing , perhaps she wasn't feeling well …. it could have been the car rides . Gosh I forgot she gets motion sick from time to time " she began to panic slightly and took a seat next to her on the bed " Don't wake her up Celeste , leave her be . I know you miss her but she isn't going anywhere . " Celeste hated being told how to act and how to raise her daughter , although she loved Julia she often urged her nerves . She continued to watch over Harlee and touched her face " Mommy misses you princess … " she leaned over to kiss her cheek when she felt Harlee begin to move and moan " Mommy ? " she whispered and slowly opened her eyes " … Hey mom … " she turned her body over and stretched a bit " You're awake , are you okay honey ? " Celeste asked and took her daughter's hand " Yeah , I just had a stomach ache … but I'm okay now " she sat up and leaned on her mother " Hey auntie " she waved to Julia " Hi sweetheart , are you sure you are fine ? " once again Celeste was annoyed by Julia , she sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes into her head " She said she was fine Julia … " she snapped a bit . Before Julia could respond Joe knocked on the open door with a brown bag in his hand " Excuse me … I didn't mean to interrupt " he said nervously " I just wanted to bring Harlee a ginger ale , she told me she wasn't feeling good earlier … " he was a bit intimidated , after all this was Harlee's mother and she looked like a lioness protecting her cub . " You are fine sweetie , come on in " Celeste nodded and smiled , his presence and concerned helped Harlee wake up some more " Hey Joe " she waved and tried to hide her excitement " Hey Harlee , here you go … I hope it helps " he pulled the bottle from the bag and handed it to her . Celeste was very impressed at how well raised Joe appeared to be and how genuinely kind he was to Harlee " Thank you so much … I'm sorry that my stomach got to me before we could play Street Fighter . I feel alot better now though " she turned the cap " It's all good , just relax . We'll have plenty of time to play , just get better okay ? " he held his wrist and found himself making eye contact with Celeste and was slightly intimidated " Thank you again for being so good to her , it means so much " she rested her cheek on Harlee's head and held her close ." Anytime Ms. Cates " he raised his arm " Thank you Joe , I'll see you soon " she began to blush the more she looked at him " Alright little lady , by the way we will probably have dinner soon so I guess I'll see the two of you downstairs " he waved goodbye and left the room . Harlee was left in awe and quickly began drinking her beverage to hide her giddiness " Would you look at that , now that is a nice young man " Julia nodded " Not many of them out there "

Joe headed back into his room feeling good although he was still longing for Harlee , he removed his shirt and took a seat on his bed for a moment to relax " Good grief , why do you treat me like this lord ? " he asked and plopped back on his bed allowing the cool breeze to run across his bare chest . Joe watched the ceiling briefly and then sat back up to grab his shower products for a pre dinner shower . As he was heading for the bathroom he bumped into Alfonse , still arrogant as usual " Joe … what's up ? " he asked " None of your business … let me make it clear just incase you didn't hear me the first time . Don't fucking play with me … and if you think about doing anything to Harlee I'm going to make you very sorry " he threw his towel over his shoulder and grunted a bit " I am not looking for any trouble , we can put this all behind us . Like I sad Julissa is around … I'll be just fine …. but will you be ? " he backhanded Joe's chest gently and and shrugged " … Fuck out of my way " he scowled once more before making his way to the shower.

About an hour later , Harlee was still in the guest room pretending she wasn't feeling well so that she could avoid Alfonse . She could hear all of the laughter in the yard and she began to feel lonely , Harlee hugged her knees and then grabbed her gameboy advance out of her bag to resume her game of Super Mario World " Feeling better ? " Joe asked and startled her a bit " Oh goodness you scared me " she released a laugh as she held her chest " My bad , I just wanted to come in and check on you that's all " he plopped next to her on the bed " I am good , just playing Mario " she shrugged and shut off the device " Why did you do that ? " he asked " Because , I'm very happy you are here with me " she slid the console under her pillow and wrapped her arms around him " Me too little lady , glad to know you are feeling better " he smiled and began to caress her face . There was a moment of silence between them as they looked into each other's eyes lovingly … " Joe …. I " Harlee broke the gaze and turned away from him " I'm so sorry … I have to tell you something " she squeezed her bottom lip and became nervous , in her heart she didn't want to kiss Joe until he knew about what Alfonse did " Harlee , what happened ? " he held her shoulders " Come on talk to me … what happened ? " Harlee bit her bottom lip and began debating what to do , she didn't want to lie to Joe and risk losing him but she couldn't leave him without an explanation for her awkward behavior " Joe …. I …. I really love you … " she faced him once again with sadness in her eyes " … I love you too little lady … but why are you … " Harlee silenced him with a deep kiss and then slowly parted from him " Harlee …. " he rolled his tongue across his lips as she took his hands " Joe …. I think we should … " she slowly nodded and left him in a bit of shock , Harlee wasn't prepared mentally but she wanted to do anything to make the incident with Alfonse go away " Harlee … are you sure ? " he asked " I want you to be the one no one else …. " she exhaled .

The tension between them had been building up since their final moments together at Summerslam and their bonding over the weeks also contributed to that , Joe felt different than he did the first time she asked him. Once again they didn't notice how careless they were being " Come on …. " he took her hand and led her off of the bed " Where are we going ? " she asked " To my room …. for more privacy " they quickly ran a few doors down and made it inside of Joe's bedroom. " One second " Joe quickly ran to the window to check and see if everyone was still outdoors and that appeared to be the case " Alright , we have the house to ourself …" he closed the curtains " Okay …. " Harlee bit into her bottom lip and sat on his bed , as he approached her she felt her skin heat up " Are you good ? " he asked and sat next to her " … I think so … just a little nervous … but I'm sure I'll be okay with you " she pinched his chin " …. Where do we start ? " she tugged at her t-shirt " I'll show you … and I'll be gentle … if something is wrong you tell me and I'll stop okay ? " he leaned in and placed a slow kiss on her lips " Okay .. " she whispered against his lips and soon captured them .

They continued to kiss and move slowly , Joe made the first move and continued with her mouth until she was on her back and he pulled away " Harlee … are you okay ? " he asked before kissing her forehead " … Yes … " she nodded and grabbed his collar " Joe … " she pulled him in for another kiss . Joe pinned her down and slowly kissed her neck , she moaned lightly and kept her eyes shut . Although far more experienced and passionate , Joe was very attentive and took his time with her . When Harlee opened her eyes her bliss was cut short as the light coming into the room damn near blinded her " Gosh " she cried out and felt Joe release her " Matt ! What the hell " he said in complete embarrassment and guarded Harlee " You don't know how to knock ? " luckily they were both still fully dressed and Matt was aware of their relationship so hopefully he wouldn't be too rude to them " You left the door opened you moron , are you two insane ? " Matt asked as Joe began fuming while Harlee sat speechless and ashamed " Get out ! " Joe frowned " Okay but before I go I would recommended the two of you straightening yourselves out , I'm not gonna tell anyone but you two have to listen to big brother Matt … alright ? "

**So yeah , shit got kinda real in this chapter . Matt is about to lecture the children lmao **


	18. Chapter 18

" The first thing you should have done was locked the door Joe " Matt shook his head as Joe and Harlee remained silent and embarrassed " Doing this type of stuff with a bunch of grown ups downstairs is not a good idea , you should know better Joe . " Matt's preaching was in the early stages but it was enough to get on Joe's nerves " We didn't do anything , we were just making out . Stop making this a bigger deal than it is " he pushed his fists into the bed " Joe , I've known you your whole life . A few things , first of all Ms. Celeste trusts you with her daughter so Joe take that into consideration . Secondly , Harlee … do you love Joe ? " Matt asked . Harlee took a deep breath and held her elbows " Yes …. " she nodded " Alright , once two people are in love the term make out gets tossed . Joe , I know you are older … so try to guide Harlee in the right direction. Ya'll don't have to rush into anything especially with your damn parents downstairs ." Joe rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms before looking over to Harlee , he was a tidbit insulted by Matt's words " Harlee … you should go back to bed … we'll talk tomorrow okay ? " he was hesitant to caress her face because of Matt's presence so he just rubbed her shoulder " Okay … goodnight you guys " she nodded to the brothers and hurried out of the room leaving them staring at each other " Are you done ? " Joe asked

" Don't act up man , you know that I am right . Besides I'm pretty sure you forgot to steal condoms from my luggage …. stop being so careless " Matt crossed his arms " I don't need to steal anything from you , I was beginning to think you were on my side but I guess not " Joe cracked his neck and stood up " Just drop the issue , don't ruin her birthday alright " he rolled his eyes into his head and made his way through Matt to leave his own room.

Harlee quickly changed into her night wear and braided her hair down , she felt so ashamed and wanted to fall asleep before having an awkward moment with her mother . After wiping her eyes a bit she crawled under the bedsheets and shut here eyes . Celeste held her sandals in hand as she walked up the stairs , there she noticed Joe leaving the bathroom and he appeared to be frustrated " Hey Joe " she called out and shook him up a bit , he feared she may have suspected something but when he turned to her she appeared to be genuinely concerned about him " Is everything okay ? " she asked " …. Yeah " he wiped his hand down his shorts " I'm just a little tired , I'm sorry that I disappeared …. I just needed some time to myself " he shrugged " There is nothing wrong with that " Celeste smiled " I decided to turn in early myself and check up on Harlee , want to make sure she's feeling better for her special day in the morning . She really admires you Joe , I have to be honest and say that I never really trusted any boys around her …. but you play the big brother role really well " Joe bit on the inside of his lip and slowly nodded , this situation was not good and putting on a front would more than likely bite him in the ass " It's my pleasure , I think she's sleeping now and I will probably do the same thing. We have a busy day ahead for the birthday girl " he nodded " Indeed we do , you have yourself a good night dear " Celeste smiled and kept on to the guest room where her daughter was .

Joe closed the door behind him and leaned against it , he was glad to get that out of the way but he wondered how things would work out tomorrow , he didn't want Harlee to leave without a proper goodbye from him " I gotta do better " he said to himself and walked over to his bed only to trip over some luggage " The hell man " he rolled his eyes and noticed the unfamiliar olive green bag which belonged to Alfonse " Gosh I hate this dumbass " he shook his head and kneeled down and made an attempt to sit the bag up , but he stumbled across something unpleasant " …. I am going to fuck him up , son of a bitch " Joe grabbed a piece of tissue from his dresser and picked up a small bag of cannabis that fell out of Alfonse's bag " He gotta go ….. " he crunched this tissue covered package in his hands . Joe had what he needed in order to punish Alfonse but now wasn't the time , he placed it into his old shoe box under his bed until the morning , Harlee's happiness was all that mattered to him.

_The next morning _

It was 6:30 am in Pensacola , Florida . Harlee's bladder woke her up , she looked over to her mother sleeping peacefully as were Mark and Julia . Harlee slid from the bed and went to handle her business , she quietly headed to the restroom and gave the door a few knocks . When the knob turned she felt slightly nervous and prayed that it wasn't Alfonse again after what he did to her " Oh my god " she took a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just Joe " It's just you " she held her chest and smiled " Yeah …. what are you doing awake ? are you alright ? " he asked , his wife beater and sweat pants really complimented his physique and Harlee was on cloud 9 " I'm fine … I just have to pee " she giggled rubbing her arm " What are you doing awake this early ? " she asked . " Oh I was just going for a run , I do it every morning … do you wanna join me ? " he smirked " I would …. but I'm not really dressed for that … but can we just go outside for a little while ? I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday " she picked at her pinky finger and leaned against the wall " Sure , I'll wait downstairs while you use the bathroom " he winked and tapped her shoulder .

About 30 minutes later , Harlee and Joe found themselves at Marcus Bayou admiring the view of the lake , Joe was kind enough to give her one of his t-shirts to throw on over her pajamas " It's really pretty here , and it's so quiet " Harlee smiled and rested on the bridge " This is my place for escapism little lady , I can relax and let loose here " he nodded " So … I am really sorry about Matt walking in on us " he stroked his chin " It's not your fault Joe , you know …. I'm glad we didn't … I am sorry for saying this after practically begging you … but Joe I want everything to be so unforgettable , I want to actually make love … we can't do that with our parents so close by " she bit her finger nail " I know " he said as rubbed her back " and we will …. but for now , it's officially your birthday little lady " he pinched her cheek causing her to blush endlessly " Oh my god , I almost forgot " she giggled " Wow … I'm 14 " Joe continued to admire her beauty and pulled her braided ponytail to the front " Well I promise you won't forget this day Harlee , even if after today I never see you again …. I promise to make this a special birthday because you deserve it little lady " he rolled his tongue across his lips and took Harlee's hand " Thank you Joe … you really are my best friend " she nodded anxiously " Likewise … beautiful " he moved his thumb around her palm and awaited her lips " So beautiful …. " they soon engaged in a slow passionate kiss and enjoyed the private atmosphere because it allowed them to be genuine and carefree . Joe gave her two more pecks after he broke their deep kiss , he held Harlee in his arms as she continued to grasp his shirt " Happy Birthday Harlee " he rested his forehead upon hers and closed his eyes " Thank you Joe " she spoke in a soft tone and smiled in pure happiness.


End file.
